


Now and Forever

by chelseafrew



Series: Deaf!Harry 'Verse [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Brief Mentions of Niall & Zayn & Liam, Deaf Character, Fluff, M/M, Sign Language, natural childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:54:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9812114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelseafrew/pseuds/chelseafrew
Summary: In this sequel toTwo Hearts Drawn TogetherandBound By Destiny, Harry and Louis decide it's time to expand their family. Join them as they make some tough decisions and new friends as they embark on this new adventure.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! Here is my 3rd outing in my Deaf!Harry universe. Thanks to all of you for being incredibly patient as I got this finished and edited. My intention had been to get this out late last year, but Real Life reared its ugly head and made that impossible. But now, my story is ready for the world.
> 
> I will be posting this story in four parts, since the formatting makes posting a bit more of a challenge than the average story. It is my goal to have the entire story posted within the next week or two. The holiday weekend almost certainly makes my posting Part 2 by Monday the closest to a sure thing there is.
> 
> My deepest thanks, as always, to [Cori Lannam](http://archiveofourown.org/users/corilannam/pseuds/Cori%20Lannam) for cheerleading, beta-ing, and all around BFF-ing. I couldn't do this without her support and help. 
> 
> Just as in the first two stories, title taken from lyrics in Chicago's "Will You Still Love Me?", one of my all-time favourite songs ever.
> 
> Once again, my gratitude for waiting so long for this part of the story. I hope you'll find it was worth the wait. I look forward to your feedback

_Good morning,_ Louis signed, his motions only a little bit awkward with Harry all gathered in his arms.

"Good morning," Harry returned, yawning.

For the next few minutes, the couple reveled in their post-coital bliss. The sun was streaming through the gaps in their curtains; it was going to be a beautiful day in London Town. Louis and the other Up All Night lads had just officially begun their break yesterday. Louis was excited by the prospect of relaxing and spending time with Harry as well as the idea of doing some projects he'd been dying to delve into.

There was one particular project he wanted to start on, and he gently eased Harry out of his arms so they could talk properly. Harry moaned and groaned just a little at being jostled and moved, but after a moment, he settled into a cross-legged position opposite his husband, pulling the sheet up around his waist.

 _"There's something I've been wanting to talk about with you,"_ Louis opened, organising his half of the sheet over his lap when he was done signing.

"Oh?" Harry raised his eyebrows in question.

Louis took a few seconds to compose his thoughts so they'd come out properly. He cleared his throat and explained, _"I know we've only been married for three months, but I wanted to talk about the idea of kids."_

Harry frowned. _Whose kids?_

Louis smiled widely. _"Ours. Yours and mine."_

Harry appeared completely surprised. He fish-mouthed just a little, clearly at a loss for what to say.

 _"I know we probably should have discussed this before,"_ Louis hurriedly ploughed ahead. _"If you're really opposed to the idea, I can live with that, but I've always imagined myself with kids one day. Have you?"_

Harry didn't answer straight away, making Louis instantly nervous. _"It's too soon, isn't it?"_ he backpedaled. _"I should have waited."_

"No," Harry assured him, shaking his head. _You just took me by surprise._

_Sorry._

_It's okay._ He shrugged. _I guess I've always assumed I'd have kids one day. I love kids._ Harry had the most adorable nephew called Archie that he was amazing with, so Louis knew he was telling the truth.

"Whew!" Louis said, miming wiping his brow in relief.

 _What brought this to mind now?_ Harry wondered. _Other than realising we haven't actually ever discussed this?_

Louis shrugged. _"I was just thinking about how much fun it would be to have a kid and how much I'd love to have a kid with you. No matter how we go about it, it could take a while, so I figured I'd go ahead and bring it up now."_

Harry grinned wickedly. _It's nice to see you thinking ahead for once._

Louis reached over and lightly backhanded Harry's thigh. "Cheeky!"

 _Well, you're not well-known for planning too much in advance,_ Harry pointed out.

Louis couldn't actually argue with that. There were definitely circles--most notably his Up All Night circle--in which he was known as "Mr. Spontaneity." _"Though I hate to admit it, you're not wrong."_

Harry's grin grew smug for a fleeting moment, then he became serious. _So, how soon were you thinking we would be getting these kids? And how?_

 _"Well…. We have two choices, as I see it,"_ Louis stated. _"We could adopt or we could hire a surrogate."_

Harry nodded. _And the when?_

 _"Whenever we think we're ready,"_ Louis replied. _"I've got a year's break, maybe longer. We have plenty of time to decide."_

 _Okay. That sounds good,_ Harry agreed.

 _"You know what also sounds good?"_ Louis inquired, waggling his eyebrows.

Harry grinned once more. _What?_

_"A fry-up!"_

Harry laughed out loud. _That was not what I expected you to say._

 _"What did you think I was going to say?"_ Louis wanted to know.

_A blow job, maybe a hand job._

Louis matched Harry's grin. _"Well, those sound good, too. What do you say you pick one of those, then we do the fry-up?"_

 _That seems like a lot of work on my part,_ Harry remarked, though his smirk revealed that he couldn't possibly be very serious.

 _"I'm on a break!"_ Louis protested.

Harry narrowed his eyes. _I'll let you get away with that today, but don't think it's going to get you out of anything for very long._

 _"As long as it gets me a blow job and a fry-up today, that's fine,"_ Louis assured him.

Harry said nothing more. Instead, he reached out a hand for Louis' cock.

This was going to be a very good break indeed.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

By mid-summer, Louis had settled into his break nicely. He had songwriting dates with a wide variety of folks, and he was able to donate a fair portion of time to some charities he supported. The summer also had the advantage of being a slow time for Harry. Football was in pre-season, so Harry wasn't quite as busy as he would be once the season officially started. Louis worked hard to take full advantage of Harry's free time.

One gorgeous day in early July, Louis and Harry voluntarily rose before dawn to go to Box Hill in South London. They climbed the hill just in time to spread out a small blanket and watch the sun rise while eating croissants they'd picked up at a bakery they loved on their way.

Harry sipped at his Starbucks coffee, trying to wake up just a little bit more. Of the two of them, Harry was definitely more of a morning person, but it wasn't by much. He put his cup down on a flat patch of grass to say, _That was very pretty, but we don't have to get up to see it that often, do we?_

Louis chuckled. _"If we have kids, I'm afraid we'll be seeing many sunrises, and none of them quite this peaceful."_

 _True_. Harry smiled softly. _So, should we go ahead and discuss this now? Kids?_

 _"Sure. Seems as good a time as any,"_ Louis agreed.

 _I've been thinking about this a lot since the first time you mentioned it,_ Harry confessed.

With a grin, Louis said, _"Colour me surprised."_ He loved teasing Harry about his tendency to overthink.

Harry reached over to gently slap Louis' upper arm. _Don't be rude!_

After rubbing his hand over where Harry had slapped him--even though Harry knew it didn't actually hurt, Louis noted, _"Well, you did have a plan in mind, right?"_

"Kind of _,_ " Harry confirmed with a smile.

Louis returned Harry's smile, though his own was tinged with triumph. _"So, what have you been thinking?"_

 _Well, just like you said back when your break first started, we have two choices. We can adopt or we can get a surrogate. Unless a baby just happens to drop down into our backyard,_ Harry added.

 _"That seems unlikely."_ Louis went on, _"Are you leaning more toward adopting or getting a surrogate?"_

 _There are certainly plenty of children that need homes,_ Harry pointed out. _But the adoption process is long, and we have at least one issue working against us, maybe two._

Louis raised his eyebrows quizzically.

Harry gestured toward his ears. _For starters, I don't know willing they're going to be to adopt a child out to someone who's deaf._

 _"You really think that would be an issue?"_ Louis' face scrunched up with scepticism.

Harry nodded. _I do. At the very least, I think it would take a lot longer to get approved._

 _"I'm really not sure your being deaf is going to be as big a deal as you think it will be,"_ Louis argued.

 _It's not just me,_ Harry continued to share his thought process. _You being famous could work for us or against us. You have money, which helps, but a rock star life isn't exactly what most adoption agencies are looking for when they're trying to place a baby._

Louis sighed. _"Yeah, I can see that going either way."_

 _So I think we should try for a surrogate,_ Harry told him. _It will take less time. There will be much less red tape, and we can definitely afford to do it. And we could have a baby that's genetically yours._

 _Mine?_ Louis appeared genuinely surprised this time. _"Why mine? Your genes might give us a baby lucky enough to have your gorgeous curls and beautiful eyes."_

 _And my genes might give us a baby who can't hear,_ Harry stated.

Louis shrugged. _So?_

Harry shrugged, too, struggling to come up with a way to explain his reasoning to his husband. _It just…._ He stopped to consider his words carefully, then tried again. _It wasn't easy growing up deaf. I don't think it's fair to purposely set a kid up for that by using my genes._

Louis was slow to answer, clearly wanting to choose just the right words. What he decided on was, _"I want us to do whatever you're comfortable with, but just for the record, I would be absolutely, positively okay with having a deaf kid. I would love him or her just as much as I love you."_

The blush which sped into Harry's face made his cheeks warm. _I love you, too. Thanks for being understanding._

_"You don't have to thank me for that. I think it comes with the job of husband, yeah?"_

Harry grinned and nodded. _Yes. I think I saw that in the literature._

 _"So, a surrogate, then?"_ Louis concluded.

"Yes _."_

 _"I'll call my lawyer tomorrow and find out what we need to do,"_ Louis said, adding, _"I'm so excited we have a plan!"_

 _Me, too,_ Harry concurred. _You know what I need now, though?_

"What?"

"A nap."

Louis laughed. _"I'm with you on that idea, too."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Louis' lawyer worked fast. Two days after their Box Hill sunrise found Louis and Harry sitting in the office of a lawyer who specialised in surrogacy, a man called Charles Hix. After requesting that Harry and Louis call him Charlie, he walked them through what the process would involve and they were able to specify what they imagined in terms of a surrogate. While Charlie began to put out feelers and find some women who fit Louis and Harry's specifications, Louis and Harry were sent to a practice whose doctors would perform all the tests necessary for Louis to be certified as the sperm donor.

Having connections and money meant that they only had to wait a week for an appointment with the obstetrician who would oversee the surrogacy, a woman called Nicole Snow. (Louis decided if she shared the same name with _Game of Thrones'_ Jon Snow, she must be okay. Unless, of course, she knew nothing.)

Before they began any testing, they met with Dr. Snow in her office to go over what Louis and Harry could expect from this process. Given the importance of this meeting, Louis called Kate James--his sign language tutor--to come interpret for Harry so he wouldn't miss a single detail.

Kate sat in a chair across from Harry to interpret as Dr. Snow began, "Congratulations to you both on beginning this process. It's a big commitment, but a very rewarding one."

Harry and Louis both nodded, so she went on, "We'll start by doing some tests to determine which of you would be best suited to provide the sperm once you find your surrogate."

 _That will be Louis,_ Harry interjected, Kate voicing for him.

The doctor raised her eyes in surprise. "With gay couples, we usually test both men to see which is better suited, so every possibility can be considered. Some couples even choose to use sperm from each of them to have it be random which sperm sparks conception."

Louis looked over at Harry and instantly recognised the signs of panic in Harry's furrowed brow and reddening cheeks. He reached over to place a hand on Harry's forearm, and Harry turned his face toward Louis. Now he had Harry's attention, Louis removed his hand from Harry's arm to say, _Why don't we both get tested? The plan can still be for me to be the donor, but it can't hurt for you to be tested, too. Cover all our bases, as the Yanks say._

Harry thought about Louis' suggestion for a long moment before hesitantly nodding. _Okay._

Louis smiled softly at Harry before turning back to Dr. Snow to fill her in on the silent conversation he and Harry had just had. _"We're good with both of us being tested, but our plan had been for me to be the donor."_

"Any particular reason?" the doctor asked, both her eyes and her tone kind.

Louis looked over to Harry and raised his eyebrows, checking if it was okay for Louis to share Harry's worries with Dr. Snow. Harry nodded his permission.

 _"Harry's deafness is genetic, and he's concerned that if he's the donor, he'll pass that on to the baby,"_ Louis explained. When he was done, he glanced back over at Harry to make sure Harry was comfortable with how Louis had explained things. Harry offered him a small smile which assured Louis he'd done well.

The doctor nodded. "I understand. Well, we'll test both of you, just to be thorough, but I'll make a note that the plan is for Mr. Tomlinson to be the donor."

 _"Great,"_ Louis said brightly, working hard to lighten the proceedings. This was, after all, a happy event: Step one in bringing home a baby of their own.

"Once we've confirmed that Mr. Tomlinson--"

 _"Louis,"_ he interrupted the doctor with a correction.

Dr. Snow smiled. "Of course." She started over. "Once we've confirmed that Louis is a good donor candidate and you've chosen your surrogate, we'll start her on the proper treatment to facilitate conception, then we'll get things underway with the artificial insemination. With any luck, she'll get pregnant quickly, and you two will have your baby."

 _"That sounds fantastic,"_ Louis enthused.

 _Does it often happen really quickly?_ Harry wanted to know.

"Sometimes it does. Sometimes it takes a few tries," Dr. Snow explained. "I usually tell parents-to-be to try to be patient, but that we'll make every effort to try to be successful as quickly as we can be."

Harry nodded his understanding.

"I will do my level best to make every step of this procedure as clear as possible," the doctor continued.

 _"Super,"_ Louis said. _"When do we start?"_

"We can start today, with a quick physical and a semen specimen from each of you," Dr. Snow told them.

 _"Sounds great,"_ Louis responded. He turned to Harry. _"Okay?"_

 _Okay,_ Harry agreed readily, appearing a little more relaxed now it was clear that the plan they made was still in motion.

"So, who's first, then?" the doctor asked.

Louis went first, then stayed in the room for Harry's exam, since Harry said he'd rather Louis interpret for that part than Kate. They went into separate rooms to produce a sperm sample for testing, not wanting to get too amorous in the middle of a doctor's office. It was enough for each of them to know the other was nearby. It didn't take either of them long to be done.

When they had both given what felt like their blood, sweat, and tears to be tested, Dr. Snow walked them back to the reception area. Kate was waiting there to interpret the last part of their meeting.

"It won't take long to get the results of your tests back," the doctor assured them. "You two concentrate on finding the best surrogate, then once she's been tested and cleared, we can get down to business."

Louis and Harry both reached out to shake her hand.

 _"Thanks,"_ Louis said. _"This means a lot to us."_

Dr. Snow grinned. "I can tell. We'll do everything we can to get a little one into your arms."

 _Thanks,_ Harry echoed Louis' sentiment.

They thanked Kate for her help, too, then all made their way out of the building, stopping at the exit to say goodbye.

 _"You guys ready for this?"_ Kate inquired with a knowing gleam in her eyes.

Harry and Louis looked at each other and smiled.

Louis' smile grew even bigger as he looked back at Kate. _"Hell, yes, we are. Bring it."_

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Charlie called Louis the day after their appointment with Dr. Snow to let him and Harry know that he'd put together a short list of candidates to be their surrogate. Louis arranged for a courier to bring them the files straight away, and they ordered in Chinese so they could spend the evening poring over them.

 _"This one looks interesting,"_ Louis said before passing the first file he'd perused over to Harry.

Harry read through the young woman's profile. _She doesn't have any children already, though,_ Harry pointed out. _What if she can't bear to part with it?_

 _"Fair point."_ Louis took the file back from Harry and began a pile of No folders.

Harry handed the file he'd been looking through to Louis. _This one has two kids, but she's older, nearly thirty. Everything I've read says it's easier to get pregnant when you're younger._

 _"Well, my mum had Doris and Ernie when she was in her forties,"_ Louis reminded him, _"so I think that rule doesn't apply to everyone, but I see your point. Should we start a Maybe pile?"_

Harry nodded and Louis started a new pile.

There were ten files in all, and the first nine were pretty equally divided into the No and Maybe piles. The tenth one, however, struck Louis as special the moment he began to read.

This particular surrogate--coded 7693A in the file--was a nursery teacher. She was in her late twenties, and she was married with two children, ages five and three. In her essay on why she wanted to be a surrogate, she explained that she loved children and that she and her wife had as many children as they wanted, but she had loved being pregnant and loved the idea of helping another couple get to love a baby of their own.

Louis got Harry's attention and waved the file in his hand meaningfully. Harry put the file he was reading into the Maybe pile, and took the one Louis held.

 _"I think this may be the one,"_ Louis said. _"Read it."_

Louis watched Harry intently as Harry perused the file. Harry was smiling when he closed the file and made a new pile with it.

 _"What do you think?"_ Louis asked.

 _I think she may the one. I like that her partner is a woman, making her way more likely to not be worried about being a surrogate for a gay couple,_ Harry told him. _I like that they already have the kids they want, so it doesn't seem likely she won't want to give it up._

 _"I liked those things, too,"_ Louis agreed. _"So, do you want to make her our Yes or keep looking at files?"_

 _I think we should keep her in this pile by herself._ Harry tapped the file folder with his index finger. _But I think we should read the rest, just in case. There aren't that many._

Louis nodded. _Okay._

In between bites of fried rice and orange chicken, Harry and Louis read through the remaining files. None of them, however, struck a chord with either of them the way the file labeled 7693A had.

After Louis set the final file in his hand in the No pile, Harry did the same.

Louis touched a finger to the lone file in their Yes pile. _"So, this one is it?"_

_Yes._

_"I'll call Dr. Snow's office tomorrow and let her know we've made a choice,"_ Louis stated. _"Hopefully our test results will be back soon and we can get this party started."_

 _Do you really think this is going to happen?_ Harry wondered. _Do you think by this time next year we could be parents?_

Louis grinned widely. _"I think we could be. I think this is a great start."_

Harry returned Louis' grin. _So, how should we celebrate?_

 _"Well, I don't know about you, but I think this clean-up could wait until tomorrow,"_ Louis said, raising his eyebrows up suggestively.

Harry's smile grew bigger. _Maybe just this once._

Louis stood before Harry could change his mind and decide they needed to clean up dinner before they did anything else. He reached for Harry's hand and pulled him up.

They were in bed in no time, celebrating the best way they knew how.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

It took a couple weeks for Charlie to set up a meeting between Louis, Harry, and their potential surrogate. Just as they'd had time to look over her file and learn about her and her reasons for applying to be a surrogate, she was allowed time to read Harry and Louis' file and decide if she liked the sound of them. Their file was, as hers had been, anonymous, though the fact that Harry was deaf was included. The real hurdle would be the fact that Louis was famous. That information wasn't in the file because they didn't want her to agree to carry their baby just because Louis was in a popular boy band. With any luck, Louis' fame wouldn't scare her away.

Despite the rainy London day, Louis and Harry arrived early for their appointment with Charlie and the surrogate. They were excited to meet her and hoped they could come to an agreement without a lot of fuss. Kate would be meeting them to interpret for the meeting, just to make sure Harry didn't miss anything vital, but she hadn't gotten there yet.

They were guided to a small conference room and served with tea to sip while they waited. Charlie's assistant assured them that she would send Kate back when she arrived, and Charlie would bring the surrogate back as soon as she got there.

 _What do you think she'll be like?_ Harry asked, hands shaking slightly with nerves.

 _"I'm sure she'll be lovely,"_ Louis replied, hands equally shaky. This was all very daunting.

_Do you think she'll care that I'm deaf?_

Louis shook his head decisively. _"It was in the file, and she still agreed to meet us. I am confident she doesn't care. And if for some reason she does, then she's not the right one after all."_

Harry visibly relaxed at Louis' assertion.

 _"I am more worried that she may not like that I'm in a band,"_ Louis went on.

 _As long as we promise to protect her anonymity, I don't think she'll mind,_ Harry told him. _And, like you said, if it's a problem for her, we'll just find someone else._ He reached over and squeezed Louis' hand, causing Louis to smile.

As they were each taking anxious sips of their tea, Kate came in, and they had a few moments to catch up on the last couple weeks before Charlie finally knocked on the conference door and entered with the woman who might just be the key to their future.

Louis and Harry both stood to shake her hand after she reached the table. She was on the short side, maybe 5'3" or 5'4", with dark, curly hair that reached her shoulders, and deep brown eyes. It was clear to Louis that she was just as nervous and he and Harry were, but she smiled as she took each of their hands, then introduced herself as Alyth Winslow.

When Louis introduced first Harry, then himself, her eyebrows raised just a little at his name. "Louis Tomlinson from Up All Night?"

Barely fighting down a sigh, Louis nodded. _"The same."_

Alyth smiled sweetly. "I like your music. Particularly the last couple albums."

"Thank you." Louis was pleased she seemed to be a fan, but not a _fan_. "By the way, this is Kate. She's here to interpret for Harry."

Alyth shook Kate's hand, but didn't question Kate's presence. She had definitely read through their file very carefully.

"Why don't we all take a seat?" Charlie suggested.

Alyth and Kate situated themselves across from Louis and Harry, while Charlie took a seat at the head of the table. Charlie's assistant appeared with tea for Charlie, Alyth and Kate, then they were left to their meeting.

"At this point, we usually take just a little time to get to know each other," Charlie explained, Kate slipping right into interpreter mode. "Who wants to go first?"

There was a moment of silence before Louis said, "We can go first."

Charlie smiled. "Go for it."

Louis turned to look Alyth straight in the eye. _"First of all, thanks so much for agreeing to meet with us."_

"Thank you for liking what you read about me enough to meet with me," Alyth returned.

 _"I don't remember exactly what we said that you'd have read about, but I can tell you how Harry and I got here,"_ Louis told her.

Alyth nodded. "I've certainly read some stuff about you in the papers, but that stuff's not always the most accurate…."

Louis did sigh this time. _"That's definitely true._

 _"Anyway, Harry and I met almost exactly two years ago, and we've been married since last December. Best two years of my life,"_ he added, turning his head to smile over at Harry.

Harry grinned back. _Mine, too._ Kate dutifully interpreted for him.

Alyth's face registered slight surprise at Harry's words coming from the woman sitting beside her--as if she'd forgotten Kate was there--but she recovered quickly and asked, "How did you two meet?"

Harry took this one. _Louis was doing a book signing at the store I worked at during university. We kind of…connected. He asked me out for coffee, and I very nearly said no._

 _"Thank God you didn't,"_ Louis interjected.

 _He was very persistent,_ Harry went on. _There were times I didn't think it would work, but he never gave up._

 _"And I never will,"_ Louis added for good measure. _"Since we're in this for the long haul, we definitely want to have a family. That brings us here."_

Alyth smiled once more. "That's so great."

Inwardly, Louis allowed himself a little cheer that everything was going well so far. He quickly refocused on the conversation as Alyth spoke again.

"So, obviously, Louis is a singer. And, if I remember correctly, you're a physiotherapist, Harry. Is that right?" Alyth asked.

Harry nodded. _For the Brentford football club._

"That sounds fun," she commented.

_It is. I like it a lot. I've been there since last summer._

"I don't pay a lot of attention to football, but I'm sure the team is better off with you keeping them healthy," Alyth said.

 _"They definitely are,"_ Louis assured her, grinning. He changed the topic then. _"Why don't you tell us a little about you?"_

"Sure," Alyth agreed readily. "My partner's name is Megan, and we met at university ten years ago, and we've been together ever since. We have two kids. Our daughter Jasmine is five, and our son Justin is three."

 _"And you're a teacher?"_ Louis confirmed.

"Yes. I work with four-year-olds at a nursery school not too far from home," she elaborated on what had been in her file. "I've been there ever since graduating from uni."

 _You must really love kids to be with them all day and then go home to two other kids at night,_ Harry said, eyes filled with admiration.

"I do," Alyth told him. "I love the kids I work with all day and, if I do say so myself, my own kids are fantastic."

Louis paused for a moment before continuing. _"If this is too personal a question to ask, please let me know, but did you give birth to both of your kids?"_

Alyth did not seem put off by the question. "No, just my daughter. We both wanted to experience being pregnant. I went first, then Megan had Justin."

 _"And you're happy with just two kids?"_ Louis followed up his query with another.

She nodded firmly. "We decided at the start that we only wanted two. That's just about all we can handle. Megan and I just potty trained Justin, so we kind of feel like our days with nappies are over."

Everyone around the table laughed at that.

 _I have a question,_ Harry stated when the laughter died down.

Alyth turned her gaze to Harry. Louis gave her props for knowing to look at Harry, not Kate.

_Do you have any problems with the fact that I can't hear?_

Louis was very proud of Harry for asking about his foremost concern as soon as he did.

Alyth shook her head. "Not at all. I can't see how that would keep you from being an awesome father."

Harry sighed with relief.

Louis took Harry's lead and went ahead and posed his own question. _"While we're on the topic of issues, how do you feel about my being in a band?"_

This time, Alyth shrugged. "I don't think it will be a problem, if that's what you're asking."

It was Louis' turn to sigh with relief. _"We'll do our level best to keep you anonymous and out of the spotlight, though there are no absolute guarantees."_

 _Some of his fans would do well to apply to MI-6 when they get older,_ Harry reported, no doubt remembering how quickly Louis' fans figured out who he was, where he worked, and where he went to school.

"Got it," Alyth said easily.

 _"I know you wrote about this in your essay,"_ Louis began another query, _"but what made you decide you wanted to be a surrogate?"_

Alyth nodded, as if this was the question she'd been waiting for. She cleared her throat before speaking. "Well, I know I don't have to tell you what certain people have to say about gay people having kids."

Both Louis and Harry shook their heads. Things were getting better, and more people accepted the idea of gay people being parents, but there was still a fair way to go.

Alyth continued, "From the beginning of our relationship, Megan and I talked about having kids. We faced a lot of prejudice along the way, including a doctor who refused to help us because we were gay. But we finally did it, and now we have Jas and Justin, and we could not be happier.

"I had a pretty easy pregnancy, and my job was pretty easy to manage even when I was pregnant. Megan and I discussed it and agreed that if we could help another gay couple have a family, that's what we wanted to do," she concluded with a shy smile.

 _That's amazing,_ Harry told her. _Not to mention very generous._

 _"I know you said you and Megan are happy with two kids, but have you really thought about what it would be like to give up the baby after carrying it for nine months?"_ Louis wondered aloud.

Alyth nodded. "I'm sure it won't be easy, but Megan and I really are settled on two kids. It's working for us. This baby wouldn't be mine; I'd just be giving it a place to grow."

Louis turned to Harry, _"Any other questions?"_

Harry shook his head.

Louis regarded Alyth again. _"I think we've got all the information we need. Do you have any more questions, Alyth?"_

"None that I can think of," she responded.

Louis shifted his gaze to Charlie. _"Could Harry and I have a minute?"_

"Of course," Charlie said, already standing. "Alyth, why don't we step into my office?"

Alyth stood, as did Kate, and the two women followed Charlie out of the room, leaving Louis and Harry with some privacy.

 _So, what do you think?_ Louis asked as soon as they were alone.

Harry grinned. _I like her. I think she's the one. What about you?_

Louis' grin matched Harry's. _"I like her, too. I don't think we're going to do much better than her. She seems to get it, you know?"_

 _She does,_ Harry agreed.

_"So should we go with her, or do you think we should look more?"_

Harry took a moment to think, then answered, _I think we should go with her._

Louis leaned forward a little to capture Harry's lips with his own, keeping in mind that they were in a law office conference room. _"We're going to be dads."_

Louis wasted no time, then, in going to summon Charlie, Alyth, and Kate back to give them the good news.

As soon as Charlie, Alyth, and Kate reclaimed their seats, Louis gave them the good news. _"Harry and I would love to work with you, Alyth, to get our family started."_

A huge, relieved grin took over Alyth's face. "I'm so glad. I was really hoping you'd decide this could work."

Hugs were exchanged all around, and Charlie promised to get started on the paperwork right away. Project Baby Tomlinson-Styles was a go.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Louis' journey to become parents continues....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am humbled by the warm reception and all the lovely feedback I've received so far. I am glad everyone enjoyed chapter one. I hope you find chapter two just as enjoyable. Chapter three will be up no later than next weekend. Please continue to share your feedback. It means a lot to me!

The next step was to meet with Dr. Snow again to go over their test results and discuss timing. It took a few days to get that set up and secure Kate for the appointment. Nervously, they waited in the doctor's office for her to be ready to talk with them. If something went wrong at this stage, they would both be devastated.

Dr. Snow appeared about fifteen minutes after their appointment time. Louis figured that wasn't bad, given many other late-to-start doctor's appointments he'd had in his life.

"I'm so sorry, gentlemen. I had a patient with more issues than was anticipated," she apologised as she sank into her leather seat with a relieved sigh. If Louis were to guess, he would guess that she hadn't gotten to sit much on this particular day.

_"No worries,"_ Louis assured her.

The doctor pulled a file from the pile on the left side of her desk, opening it up before resting her elbows on the table and steepling her fingers. She checked to make sure Kate was ready before beginning. "Well, Louis. Harry, I did get back your test results."

When she paused with a slight frown on her face, Louis inquired, _"Was there something wrong?"_

"Let me step back a minute," she said. "When you were here last, you said that your preference was that you, Louis, be the donor. Is that correct?"

Louis looked to Harry for confirmation on that one, since it was Harry who had made that stipulation. Harry nodded.

"Well, then that does pose a problem," Dr. Snow stated.

It felt like a rock had dropped into Louis' stomach, and a quick glance at Harry told Louis that Harry felt the same.

_"A problem?"_ Louis echoed.

"According to these test results, you actually aren't producing any sperm," the doctor reported.

"What?" Louis was so stunned, he forgot to sign.

"Without doing further tests, it's difficult to pin down a reason," Dr. Snow explained. "But as it stands right now, it would be impossible for your surrogate to conceive using your sperm. Not without extensive tests. Depending on the results of those tests, there may or may not be treatments available."

Louis was in shock. This had not even entered his mind as a thing that might happen. He turned to face Harry. Harry appeared crestfallen, and when he looked at Louis, he had tears in his eyes. Louis reached out to take his hand, squeezing it tightly. They would figure this out.

Dr. Snow gave them a moment to process before clearing her throat, an indication that she had something else to say. Louis tilted his head in her direction to alert Harry that she was about to speak again.

Once she had their full attention, she went on, "Now, I can definitely recommend some doctors who could perform some tests and offer some possible treatment plans, but just so you know all the alternatives, you, Harry--" the doctor shifted her gaze so it landed square on Harry, "you are in perfect health and would be an excellent donor."

When Louis looked back over at Harry, he appeared stunned. This entire meeting had not even remotely gone as they had imagined.

Louis dropped Harry's hand to ask him, _"What do you think?"_

Harry took a moment to collect his thoughts, then questioned of the doctor, _Would there be any way to test for the chances of a baby inheriting my deafness?_

Dr. Snow shook her head. "I'm afraid that kind of testing isn't available yet, nor is it possible to test for that during pregnancy. The earliest you'd find out if the baby had inherited your deafness would be after the baby is born."

Harry frowned, but seemed to accept her answer.

_"I think we need some time to think this all over,"_ Louis said finally.

The doctor nodded her understanding. "Of course. Take some time to talk it over. When you've made a decision, let me know what it is, and we'll proceed accordingly."

_"Thanks, Dr. Snow,"_ Louis told her, standing to shake her hand. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Harry stand, too.

Dr. Snow stood to take first Louis' hand, then Harry's. "I look forward to hearing what you decide. Don't hesitate to call if you have any questions."

Harry and Louis both nodded.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to make what will probably be a failed attempt at getting back on schedule."

_"Thanks again."_ Louis offered her a smile. It wasn't her fault the news was what it was. She seemed genuinely willing to help them in whatever way they chose.

Once the doctor was gone, they bade Kate thanks and goodbye, then as she headed out through the lobby to go to the underground, they headed out to the lift that would return them to the car park.

Harry wore a pinched look on his face as the lift made its way down. Louis touched his hand to get his attention.

_"We're going to figure this out, Haz. I promise."_ And he meant it. With all his heart.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

When they arrived home from the doctor's appointment, it was lunchtime. Harry headed straight to the kitchen to fix something. He wasn't actually particularly hungry, but he needed to focus on something other than the news Dr. Snow had given them. Louis, thankfully, went to answer his e-mail, giving Harry some much needed alone time.

Louis was a huge fan of Harry's grilled cheese sandwiches, so Harry pulled out everything he needed to make some, and as he set about buttering the bread and heating up a skillet, he tried to focus on his task and not Dr. Snow's suggestion that he be the biological father of his and Louis' baby. It was hard to get his mind off of it, however, and he knew enough to know it didn't matter anyhow, as Louis was sure to want to discuss it during lunch.

Sure enough, as soon as they were settled with sandwiches, crisps, and glasses of water, Louis didn't even try to do some small talk first.

_"Tell me what you're thinking,"_ Louis requested before he'd even taken a single bite of food.

Harry took a sip of water, then looked over at Louis.

_"Don't even try to tell me you're not thinking about it. Overthinking it, in fact, if I don't miss my guess,"_ Louis told him.

"I don't even know what to think," Harry admitted. _It hadn't ever entered my mind that this would happen._

_"Mine either,"_ Louis agreed.

Harry picked up his sandwich to take a bite, and Louis did the same, but it wasn't long before Louis had something else to say. _"The way I see it, we have three options."_

Harry nodded. He even knew what Louis was thinking. _We can get you tested, I can be the donor, or we can give up the idea of a surrogate and try adoption instead._

Louis touched his nose to let Harry know that he was right on target.

_What are you leaning toward?_ Harry asked. While he waited for Louis' response, he bit into a crisp.

Louis shrugged. _"I'm fine with being tested, but what if they say I'm just not a suitable donor?"_

_Then that leaves us with the other two options,_ Harry concluded.

Louis took another bite of his sandwich, slowing down their conversation, but Harry knew Louis was just giving him time to think. Like it or not, Harry knew that he was in the driver's seat on this decision. Little butterflies fluttered in his stomach just thinking about making the right choice.

Harry was nibbling at the corner of his sandwich when Louis waved his hand to get Harry's attention.

_"If we decide that I'm going to be tested, I think we're going to have to be prepared for our next step if they say I can't donate,"_ Louis said.

After putting his sandwich back down, Harry pulled in a deep breath, trying to keep himself calm and rational. It was a long moment before he was ready to confess, _I'm just so nervous about being the donor._

_"I know,"_ Louis told him, his face soft and expression understanding. _"But I'll say it again for the record…. If we ended up with a baby who was deaf, I would not love it one little bit less than I would a baby who was hearing. And aren't we the perfect parents for a deaf baby anyway? We already sign, and you already know all about growing up deaf."_

Harry sighed. _That's true, but it really wasn't easy, growing up deaf._

_"I don't think it's easy growing up full stop,"_ Louis countered.

With a nod, Harry accepted Louis' qualification.

For a minute or two, they both ate, Louis a little more wholeheartedly than Harry. Those butterflies were certainly doing their damnedest to keep him from eating. In addition, he was working through the concept of perhaps being the donor after all, and it was honestly truly terrifying.

He'd gotten down half the sandwich and a few crisps when he came to a decision. Noticing that his husband was focused on his plate, Harry cleared his throat and said, "Louis."

Louis looked up instantly, raising his eyebrows questioningly.

_You don't mind being tested?_ Harry checked.

Louis shook his head.

_If it doesn't work, I'll be the donor,_ Harry announced.

_Really?_

Harry nodded. _I'll be nervous the whole time, but even if the baby is deaf, he or she will still be ours, and you're right, we can deal with whatever happens._

Louis jumped out of his seat and wrapped his arms around Harry. When he let him go and stood up straight again, he said, _"You're amazing."_

_Well, you're the one who's going to be going through testing of your…._ He trailed off and gestured toward Louis' groin area.

_"My magnificent organ of love?"_ Louis offered one potential conclusion to Harry's sentence.

Harry chortled. _Accepted._

Louis schooled his features into a much more serious expression. _"I know how hard this is for you, and I am very proud of you."_

Harry smiled softly. _Let's hope they figure out what's going on with you and are able to fix it._

Louis shrugged. _"Maybe they will. Though if they don't, that might mean we'll have a baby with your gorgeous brown curls and fantastic green eyes, and I would be okay with that."_

_Well, I'm still partial to the idea of a baby with light brown hair and bright blue eyes,_ Harry batted back.

_"To each his own. Even if you are wrong."_ Louis smirked.

Harry laughed and shrugged, secure in the knowledge that he wasn't in the least wrong.

_"I'll call the doctor's office as soon as we're done eating and get an appointment to get started on the testing,"_ Louis promised.

_Excellent._

And with that, they were one step closer again.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The tests Louis was put through seemed endless and a little invasive, but soon enough, Harry was sitting with Louis and Kate in Dr. Snow's office waiting for the results. Either they were going to find out that whatever was going on with Louis could be fixed or they were going to find out that Harry would need to be the donor for their baby.

Harry's stomach had been in knots ever since they'd walked into the building housing the doctor's office, and though Kate and Louis had chatted while they waited, Harry only vaguely followed what they were talking about.

The knots doubled in strength when Dr. Snow appeared and sunk into her leather chair across from where he and Louis sat.

Harry focused his gaze on Kate as Dr. Snow opened a file folder on her desk and began talking.

"Okay, gentlemen, I have the results from all of Louis' tests," she began. The look on her face was frustratingly neutral, and gave Harry no clues about what she was about to reveal. "Unfortunately, what the tests showed was that there's no way to reverse Louis' condition. It's impossible for Louis to serve as the donor for your surrogacy. I'm truly sorry."

Harry looked over at Louis, grabbing for his hand and squeezing it before letting go to say, _I'm so sorry, Louis._

Louis shook his head. _"It's okay. We knew this was a possibility."_

Harry nodded. _I know. Still…._ He let the sentiment hang in the air and took Louis' hand in his again.

Louis tilted his head in the doctor's direction to let Harry know she was speaking again. Harry returned his gaze to Kate.

"Should you want to proceed with the surrogacy, either Harry needs to be the donor or you can go with an anonymous donor."

This was a new option.

_"I'm sorry,"_ Louis said. _"An anonymous donor?"_ Took the words right out of Harry's hands.

The doctor executed a crisp nod. "It's an alternative I didn't bring up before, since you were so sure about wanting Louis to be the donor. However, since you've expressed concern, Harry, about being the donor, an anonymous donor is another way to go."

Harry could tell by looking at him that Louis had pulled in a deep breath. A second later, Louis made a request of Dr. Snow and Kate, sliding his gaze from one to the other. _"Could Harry and I have just a minute?"_

"Of course," the doctor replied. "Just let one of the nurses outside let us know when you're ready."

Dr. Snow and Kate slipped out of the room, leaving Harry and Louis alone.

Louis twisted in his seat to fully face Harry. _"What do you think?"_

Harry shrugged. _I hadn't even thought about a donor that wasn't you or me._

_"Me either. So, what do you think? Good idea? Bad idea?"_

Harry took a moment to consider the idea of using a stranger's sperm to conceive a baby he and Louis would then raise. While he had no problem with the concept of bringing up a child that was neither his nor Louis', he had gotten used to the idea that the baby would be genetically one of theirs. What's more, he had spent the entire time Louis had been going through testing gearing himself up to be the donor should this happen, should Louis be unable to donate.

_Good idea,_ he told Louis. _But I don't want to use an anonymous donor. I want to do it. I want to be the donor._

Louis smiled at him. It was the smile Harry had come to think of as _his_ smile, one that Louis saved especially for him, only for him. _"Are you sure?"_ he asked Harry.

Harry nodded. "I am."

Next thing Harry knew, Louis was leaning over to kiss him. Harry was more than happy to kiss him right back, sealing the deal, as it were.

_"Should I go let them know we have a decision?"_ Louis inquired.

_Sure._

Kate was the first to reappear, then Dr. Snow followed her a few minutes later.

"So, do we have a decision?" the doctor wanted to know.

Harry and Louis nodded in tandem. _I'm going to be the donor,_ Harry announced.

Even though Kate was a complete professional, she had a small smile on her face as she interpreted for Harry. Dr. Snow's smile was warm; Harry could not help but feel she had hoped that would be their choice.

"Okay, then, gentlemen, now that we have a surrogate and a donor, we can get this party started," Dr. Snow said. "We'll check with Alyth and when she's at her best time to conceive, we'll get you in here, Harry, for a sample, and we'll try to make a baby. What do you say?"

_I say let's go._

                                    *                                  *                                  *

They had to wait three weeks for a good window to try for conception, then two weeks for Alyth to return to the doctor to be tested.

On the morning of Alyth's appointment, Harry was beyond anxious. Fortunately, it was a beautiful late summer day and Harry had taken the day off, so Louis suggested they go buy some pastries and eat breakfast on Box Hill.

The bakery they frequented had the most gorgeous chocolate croissants on display that morning, so they got two of those, as well as a couple blueberry muffins. In addition, they got steaming cups of tea, doctoring them to perfection before carrying their meal up the street to their favourite outdoor spot.

The park was not crowded, but there were plenty of people out enjoying the fine weather on this Friday morning. They passed several women pushing prams or strollers, and Harry couldn't help but imagine that he and Louis would be the ones taking their child to the park in one year's time.

They settled themselves under a shade tree a little off the path and opened the bag to eat.

They'd demolished the croissants before either of them spoke.

_"How're you doing?"_ Louis wanted to know.

Harry took a sip of tea and set it down. _I'm nervous. What if it didn't work?_

_"Then we try again,"_ Louis answered simply, shrugging. _"Remember, Dr. Snow said it sometimes takes a few tries."_

Harry nodded, recalling the conversation they'd had with the doctor when they'd gone in for Harry to leave a sample.

_"What if it did work?"_ Louis asked another question, a small smile playing on his lips. _After all, your come is magical._

With a gasp, Harry reached out and punched Louis' arm, scanning the area to make sure no one was paying attention to their conversation, despite the unlikelihood of anyone nearby being fluent in sign language. "Louis!"

Louis laughed. _Well, it is._

Harry couldn't help but laugh, too, conceding that Louis was correct. Then he returned his attention to Louis' query. _If it worked, I guess we'll have to get ready for a baby. You'll have a lot of furniture to put together._

_"Me? What about you?"_

_I'll supervise._

Louis shook his head. _No. "That's my job."_

Harry was just about to protest when Louis held up his finger and withdrew his mobile from his pocket, looking at the display. He quickly showed Harry Alyth's name, indicating she was the caller, and he took the call.

Louis made sure to keep facing Harry while he spoke to Alyth, but phone calls were hard to follow, and Harry hated the feeling that he was being left out of something, so he picked up his tea to take a worried swallow while he waited for Louis to finish the call.

The look on Louis' face as he ended the call was difficult to interpret. Harry just implored, _Well?_

Louis placed the phone on his thigh. _"Well, apparently you and Alyth are both incredibly fertile. She's pregnant!"_

Harry widened his eyes. "Really?"

With a grin that stretched from ear to ear, Louis assured him, _"Really."_ He then grabbed Harry up in a huge hug, nearly toppling Harry's tea over.

When they let go of each other, Harry had more questions. _Is the baby okay? Is Alyth okay? When's the baby coming?_

_"Slow down, Haz!"_ Louis laughed. _"She and the baby are both fine. The baby is due the first week of May."_

_That's so far away,_ Harry lamented, though he was smiling enough that it was hard to turn it into a real pout.

_"We'll need all that time to get ready,"_ Louis reminded him.

Harry sighed. _I guess._

_"Alyth wants us at the first proper ultrasound,"_ Louis went on.

_When will that be?_

_"Doctor said when she's about twelve weeks pregnant, so in…"_ Louis made some quick mental calculations, _"late November."_

Harry sighed again. _That's also very far away._

_"She said her partner wants to meet us, so if that's okay with us, we can arrange a dinner,"_ Louis said.

_Sure. That sounds nice._

_"I'll call her back later, then, and we'll set up a date."_

"Louis?" Harry knew the grin on his face was threatening to split his face.

_"What, babe?"_ Louis' grin matched Harry's, having grown even wider than it was a couple minutes earlier.

_We're going to have a baby!_

_"We are!"_ And with that, Louis gathered Harry into his arms in celebration once more. Harry very willingly went.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The three months that passed between them finding out Alyth was pregnant and the twelve-week ultrasound passed as slow as molasses. Louis buried himself in songwriting, while Harry, thankfully, had a full roster of football players to tend to. At night, they binge-watched television shows they knew they wouldn't have time for once their little one arrived. It proved to be an excellent way to spend their time, giving them something to focus on other than their impending fatherhood.

They decided not to tell anyone--not family, not friends--that they were expecting a baby until they'd had that twelve-week ultrasound. There was too much risk of something happening. Once they knew everything was going well, they would share the exciting news.

Doing anything to get prepared for the baby seemed unwise before the end of the first trimester. The doctor had warned both them and Alyth that miscarriages were most frequent during the first twelve weeks, and the chances of that happening during the second or third trimester dropped dramatically. They didn't want to get ready for something that might end abruptly. That would be truly heartbreaking.

Summer drifted into fall, and the fall brought cooler air and the promise of a cheery holiday season. The weather had turned frosty cold by the first of December, the day of Alyth's twelve-week ultrasound, but Harry and Louis bundled themselves into warm coats and excitedly met Alyth at Dr. Snow's office.

Since Kate was among those who they had not yet told about the pregnancy, Louis would be taking on the role of Harry's interpreter. They sat side by side next to the table on which Alyth lay, and waited as patiently as they could for Dr. Snow to calibrate the machine and start the exam.

Alyth was already developing a small belly, and both Harry and Louis gasped as she lifted her shirt for the doctor.

_"Can we feel?"_ Louis asked.

With a wide smile, Alyth nodded. "Of course."

Louis went first, placing his hand over her burgeoning bump, then Harry took a turn. It was mind-boggling to imagine that right under their hands was the baby they were waiting so anxiously for.

When Harry let go, he inquired, _When will we be able to feel the baby?_

"I would guess somewhere between sixteen and twenty weeks," Dr. Snow answered.

Harry couldn't wait.

"So," the doctor went on, "are we ready to see a baby?"

Alyth, Harry, and Louis all nodded firmly.

Dr. Snow squeezed some gel onto Alyth's stomach, then picked up a wand to begin searching for a good view of the baby. It didn't take long for her to say, "There."

Harry and Louis were already staring intently at the monitor, and they needed no help in making out the form of a baby at the bottom of the screen. It was just about the most amazing thing Harry had ever seen.

Louis allowed Harry a few seconds to drink in the sight of the baby, then got his attention to interpret what the doctor was telling them.

"The baby looks perfectly healthy." Dr. Snow reported. "He or she is about the size of a lime, so about two inches long, and everything seems to be developing just as it should."

_"Can you tell if it’s a boy or a girl?"_ Louis wanted to know.

Dr. Snow shook her head. "Not yet. At the next ultrasound, we should be able to tell, if you want to know ahead of time."

That was something they would need to discuss, though Harry was pretty sure there was no way Louis would be able to wait until the baby was born to find out the gender.

"I can, however, let you hear the heartbeat," the doctor went on. As soon as the words were out of her mouth, her gaze slid over to Harry as if she had just remembered he was deaf. At this realisation, she tacked on, "If you want to."

It felt to Harry as if his own heart dropped into his stomach. It wasn't like he hadn't anticipated this moment. He and Louis had read up on what to expect at this first ultrasound, and all the articles had mentioned being able to pick up the baby's heartbeat. He was still shattered, however, at the thought that this was one milestone he wouldn't be able to share with Louis.

Louis must have sensed the sadness which had overcome Harry at Dr. Snow's declaration. _We don't have to,_ Louis told Harry.

Harry shook his head. _That's silly. You should get to hear it. Go on._

Louis nodded to the doctor. A second later, he grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it really fast, over and over and over. When Harry looked at him quizzically, Louis let go of Harry's hand. _That's the baby's heartbeat._

It took Harry a moment to get what Louis meant, but once he did, he was quick to ask. _It's that fast?_

_Yes. It's really fast, like a horse galloping._

_Is that safe?_

Louis relayed Harry's question to Dr. Snow.

"Yes," she replied. "It's perfectly normal. Sounds beautiful."

Harry reclaimed Louis' hand, squeezing it to let Louis know he wanted Louis to recreate the baby's heartbeat one more time. Louis didn't hesitate to oblige. Harry had never loved anyone more in his entire twenty-two years.

Before Dr. Snow put the wand away, she printed out some photos for Louis and Harry to take home, then she asked them if they had any questions.

Alyth had stayed quiet during the ultrasound. Harry presumed this was partly because she'd already been through this before, and partly because she was respecting that this was his and Louis' baby, not hers. He truly appreciated that, and he knew Louis did, too. It made it feel like more and more like this was really happening, and the baby was really theirs. She did have one question for the doctor, though, which Louis interpreted for him. "So, when should we come back to find out the gender? If you two decide that's what you want to do, of course," she added, looking from Louis to Harry, then back to Dr. Snow.

"We should be able to tell by your sixteenth week, so you can set up an appointment around then, if you don't want to keep the gender a surprise," the doctor said.

Alyth looked over at Louis and Harry. "What do you two think?"

_"What do you think, Harry?"_ Louis asked.

Harry paused for a moment, then answered, _I think it would be good to know ahead of time. For planning._

_My little planner,_ Louis teased, earning himself a small punch in the upper arm. To Alyth and Dr. Snow, Louis said, _"I think we'd like to know."_

Alyth smiled. "We'll make that appointment for Week Sixteen, then." She slid off of the exam table and straightened her shirt.

"Excellent," Dr. Snow commented. She stood to shake all of their hands. "I'll see you then. Happy holidays."

"You, too," Louis wished her.

The doctor went to tend to her other patients, leaving Louis, Harry, and Alyth to coordinate their next appointment with the nurse. When they had secured an appointment for just after New Year's, Harry and Louis walked Alyth out and helped her flag down a taxi.

As Harry opened the taxi door for Alyth, Louis told her, _"Thanks so much for this. Today was absolutely amazing."_

She impulsively threw her arms around first Harry, then around Louis. "It's my pleasure," she returned.

_"Call us if you need anything,"_ Louis insisted.

She climbed in the taxi. Before closing the door, she promised, "I will."

Once she was safe on her way home, Louis turned to Harry, _"So, shall we go to lunch to celebrate a successful doctor's appointment?"_

Harry nodded. _We can plan how to tell everyone about the baby._

_"You sure you're ready for that?"_ Louis checked.

_I think I am._

_"Then let's go put your planning skills to the test. We have a baby to announce."_


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anticipation and angst as preparations for Baby Tomlinson-Styles continue....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for all the lovely feedback and kudos for chapter two. I hope everyone enjoys chapter three. Unless something in my plans changes, I should be able to post the final part on Monday. I look forward to hearing what your thoughts on this chapter are! On to the story!

In the end, they decided to tell everyone about the baby at Louis' birthday dinner. Since Louis' birthday was on Christmas Eve, they arranged a dinner at Shoreditch House for exactly one week earlier. They would have a private party room, and they had invited their families, Niall, and Louis' bandmates to come celebrate.

The first part of the evening was all catching up. Harry hadn't seen either Niall or his family in a while, nor had Louis, and since Up All Night had been on a break, it had been months since Louis had seen Zayn and Liam. It was fun to find out what everyone was up to, and it would be even more fun to tell them what Louis and Harry had been up to.

Once they and their guests had all eaten from the collection of appetizers presented to them and were waiting for their entrées, Louis stood and gently tapped the side of his glass of wine with a fork to get everyone's attention. When silence fell in the room, he set the glass down so he could sign and speak.

 _"Thank you so much to all of you for coming tonight to help me celebrate my birthday. I can't quite believe I'm going to be twenty-five! I've gotten to do so much in a quarter of a century, and I've also been incredibly lucky. Not least because I got to meet and marry the love of my life,"_ He bent down to kiss Harry, then urged Harry to stand alongside him. Even though it made him blush a ferocious red, Harry rose from his seat

 _"Speaking of the love of my life, he and I wanted to take this opportunity to share some news,"_ Louis told their assembled guests. He looked to Harry and raised his eyebrows, questioning whether or not Harry was ready. At Harry's nod, Louis went on. _"When my break began way back in January, Harry and I talked about the possibility of adding children to our family."_

Louis had to pause in his announcement for the various gasps around the room. He even saw his mum and Harry's mum clap hands over their mouths. When the noise dropped off and he knew everyone was waiting with bated breath for what he was going to say, Louis continued. _"We knew we had several options for getting a child, and after carefully exploring each one, we decided to get a surrogate. She got pregnant on the first try, and Harry and I will be welcoming a baby in May."_

The room erupted in cheers. Jay, Anne, Gemma, and Lottie all made a beeline for Louis and Harry, wrapping them in hugs, the tears flowing freely.

As Anne and Gemma stole Harry away to, no doubt, bombard him with questions, Jay and Lottie likewise pulled Louis to the side.

"I'm so excited for you, Louis!" Jay declared.

"I'm excited, too, Mum," Louis returned with a huge grin.

"Do you know whether it's a boy or a girl yet?" Lottie wanted to know.

Louis shook his head. "We'll find out the first week of January."

"I'll assume you're the biological dad," Jay stated.

Feeling a flush creep into his cheeks, Louis shook his head again. "Actually, I'm not. As it turned out, I couldn't be the donor. Harry's the biological dad."

Jay frowned slightly. "Are you sure that was the right thing to do?"

Louis was genuinely confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well," Jay responded slowly, "isn't Harry's deafness genetic?"

Prickles ran up Louis' spine as he caught his mother's meaning. He pitched his voice low, wanting to warn her not to say what he thought she might be about to say. "Mum…."

She instantly held her hands up in defensive mode. "I love Harry. You know I do. But have you really thought this through? What if the baby is born deaf?"

"Then we'll deal with it. We'll love the baby and we'll raise it as best we can," Louis said as calmly and evenly as he could.

A soft hand on his forearm startled him. He'd almost forgotten Lottie was there. "We'll love it, too, Louis," she assured him.

He smiled at her before impulsively hugging her. "Thanks, Lot," he whispered into her ear. As he let her go, he met his mother's gaze with a challenge. "Mum?"

"Of course we'll love the baby," Jay was quick to say. "I just want you to be sure you know what you're getting into."

"We do," Louis insisted. "And the baby could just as easily be born hearing. After all, Gemma was. But if the baby is deaf, then that's okay. Harry is an expert, after all."

"I get it," Jay said. "I'm not giving either you or Harry enough credit to be able to deal with whatever comes your way."

"We'll need help no matter what," Louis told her. "The baby is going to need his or her grandmother."

A smile slowly took over Jay's face. "I'll be there. I promise."

Louis wrapped her in a hug. "Thanks, Mum."

Jay and Lottie couldn't keep Louis to themselves any longer. There was a line of people--headed up by Liam--waiting to congratulate the father-to-be. Louis was relieved that no one else seemed concerned with who the biological dad was. One tense conversation on the subject was plenty for one night.

The rest of the evening was a glorious haze of birthday wishes and congratulations about the baby. Everyone was so excited for Louis and Harry, and Louis was immensely grateful to know just how loved their baby was going to be.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

It was the wee hours of the morning when Louis and Harry stumbled back into their house. It had been a fantastic night, and Louis was happy, though as he stripped out of his clothes to slip into some pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt, he couldn't help recalling his conversation with his mother about the baby.

Harry must have sensed his sudden dip in mood. As Louis climbed under the covers next to Harry, Harry reached a hand out to Louis' forearm and asked, "What's wrong?"

Louis settled himself down, pulling the duvet up to cover his thighs. He straightened himself up just enough to be able to sign. _"My mother said some things about the baby."_

Harry visibly stiffened. _What did she say?_

Louis hesitated, trying to find just the right words to explain. Finally, he pulled in a deep breath and gave it a shot. _"She was concerned when she found out you were the donor and not me."_

It was as if all the blood had drained from Harry's face. He was ashen when he asked, _Is she worried about the baby being deaf?_

"Yes. _But I told her that we'd given it a lot of thought, and we'd handle whatever happens, and that if the baby's deaf, that's okay."_

Harry took a moment to process Louis' words, then he reported, _My mum had concerns, too. She wanted me to assure her we were prepared for everything._

 _"I'm sure she and my mum will have a nice, long telephone conversation at some point,"_ Louis said wryly.

With a dark chuckle, Harry agreed. _I would not be surprised._ He sobered quickly, meeting Louis' gaze with serious intent. _Do you really think we're ready?_

 _"I do,"_ Louis replied. _"I think we're ready for whatever happens."_

 _Will you be happy?_ Harry inquired.

Louis crinkled his forehead in confusion. _"What do you mean?"_

 _If the baby is deaf, will you be as happy as you would be if the baby was hearing?_ Louis was well-versed in all of Harry's insecurities, and this question touched on the insecurity at the top of the list.

_"Harry. That baby will be half you. If I'm lucky, the baby will come with your gorgeous dark brown curls, your beautiful green eyes, and those dimples that just about kill me every time you smile."_

At these words, Harry blushed furiously, all the blood that had retreated from his face only a few minutes earlier returning with a vengeance.

Louis went on, _"If the baby is born deaf, that will just be one more thing it has in common with you."_

"Louis…."

Louis stopped him by holding up a hand. _"I love you, Haz. I love everything about you. Everything. So there's absolutely nothing that baby could have in common with you that I would not love,"_ Louis concluded.

Louis had just enough time to spy the tears of joy pooling in the corners of Harry's eyes before Harry was grabbing him up in a fierce hug. "I love you," Harry said in his best whisper, the words filling Louis with absolute joy.

"I love you, too," he whispered back.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

The rest of the holiday season passed in a blur. They spent Christmas Eve with Louis' family, then traveled to Harry's mum's house for Christmas Day. Despite Harry's stern warning to not give them baby things until there was an actual baby, neither Jay nor Anne could resist, so the boys traveled back to London with a couple cute outfits that would suit either a boy or a girl.

On the day after New Year's, Louis had a band meeting to discuss plans for ending the break. It was agreed that since Louis and Harry were expecting a baby, the band would write songs for a new CD right up until the baby arrived, then Louis would get a few months off before they went into the recording studio. Harry likewise arranged time off ahead of the new arrival, so on that front, they were prepared.

When it came time to find out the baby's gender, they were suddenly both a little nervous.

They each woke up earlier than they needed to on the day of Alyth's second ultrasound. They decided to take a walk to find somewhere for breakfast to try to both relax and pass the time.

Holding hands, they briskly walked through their treed neighborhood and up to a café they frequented, asking for a table in the corner to minimise the chances of Louis being spotted. As always, Louis sat with his back to the restaurant's door.

Once they'd been served hot tea, they warmed up from their walk through the cold. As a bonus, the tea was remarkably soothing.

 _"So,"_ Louis began, studying Harry's face, _"what are you thinking? Boy or girl?"_

_Do you mean what do I want or what do I think it will be?_

_"Either."_ Louis sipped more at his tea, nice and strong, just the way he liked it.

 _I keep thinking it would be easier if it was a girl,_ Harry said, blushing just a little at the admission.

Louis was surprised, if he was honest. Mostly about how Harry had worded his preference.

 _"Why easier?"_ Louis asked.

 _Well, you're used to girls, for one thing, having so many sisters,_ Harry replied. _You have lots of experience._

 _"I do,"_ Louis agreed. _"But I don't think that's the reason you think girls would be easier."_

Harry was saved--briefly--from responding to Louis' challenge when their server came to take their order. Louis chose an omelette and then relayed Harry's choice of the same to the server. They had done this routine so many times, it no longer made Harry flush with embarrassment at Louis' helping. He just told Louis what he wanted to order, and Louis passed it on. No muss, no fuss.

Once their server had taken off to put in their choices, Louis looked pointedly at Harry, hopefully conveying that he was still waiting for a real explanation of Harry's admission.

Harry squirmed a bit, but when Louis didn't avert his gaze, he slumped his shoulders in defeat. _It was really hard to be a little boy who was deaf. I got picked on a lot. I just think that it would be easier if it was a girl. Just in case the baby is deaf like me. Girls can be mean, but they aren't usually violent._

Louis reached across the table to take Harry's hand in his. It still blew him away when Harry was willing to share the things he held tightly to so much of the time. Also, he wanted to go back in time to beat the living shit of whoever had hurt Harry and make them regret ever touching him.

He pushed that thought aside and smiled at Harry supportively before letting his hand go. _"Whether it's a boy or a girl, we're going to make sure they're loved and know they can lean on us. We'll protect them each and every day. Whether they're deaf or not."_

Harry smiled back at Louis, acknowledging Louis' assertion, though Louis could still see worry in Harry's eyes.

 _What about you, Louis?_ Harry wanted to know. _Would you prefer a girl or a boy?_

Louis shrugged breezily. _"Doesn't matter. Like you said, I know about baby girls really well, but it would also be fun to have a little boy to maybe get all sporty with."_

Harry quirked up one side of his mouth. _What if we end up with a little boy who's not sporty?_

 _"That would be fine, too. I can do non-sporty things."_ He could, too. That was not to say he didn't love sports, particularly football, but he enjoyed lots of other things, and he would be happy to share any kind of hobby or pastime with his child.

At this point, their server came back with their omelettes.

 _That was fast,_ Harry observed, tucking into his breakfast as soon as the server slipped away again.

They ate in silence for a bit, then moved the conversation to topics less inclined to make them anxious. Harry shared some anecdotes from work, and Louis talked about some of the people he was lined up to write with. He'd just learned he had writing dates set up with Ed Sheeran, and he was particularly excited about that. Harry knew just enough about Ed to be excited on Louis' behalf.

By the time the couple paid for breakfast and headed back into the cold air outside, they were much more relaxed and ready for whatever their appointment had to offer. It was time to find out their future.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Alyth was glowing when Harry and Louis met up with her in the waiting room of Dr. Snow's office in the late part of the morning. Harry and Louis gave her tight hugs before urging her to sit down.

 _"You look amazing,"_ Louis told her.

Alyth rubbed at her swollen belly, a good bit bigger now than it had been a month before. "Thanks."

 _Everything is going okay?_ Harry asked through Louis.

"Just fine. All that morning sickness is gone, and I feel fantastic."

After Louis interpreted her response for Harry, he inquired after her holiday season.

"It was really nice. The kids are still really big into Father Christmas, so it makes the whole day so much fun," she said, a big smile on her face.

 _"Are they curious about your belly?"_ Louis wanted to know.

"Yes," Alyth replied, still grinning. "Jas especially, since she kind of remembers when Megan was pregnant with Justin. We told them I was growing a baby for a family that doesn't have any kids. Jas thought that sounded like a good idea, and that was that."

 _"And we're incredibly grateful for it,"_ Louis assured her.

They were called back to an exam room not much later, and Dr. Snow began the ultrasound procedure much as she had last time. Louis was beginning to feel he and Harry were getting to be pros at this.

"So, you two are still sure you want to know the gender?" Dr. Snow checked as she guided the wand over Alyth's belly, finding the sweet spot where they could have a good look at the baby.

Harry and Louis nodded together.

"Okay, then. Looks like…," she paused for dramatic effect, "it's a boy!"

Louis immediately looked over to Harry. It was clear from the slightly disappointed look on Harry's face that he didn't need Louis to interpret the doctor's announcement for him.

 _It's going to be fine, Harry,_ Louis was quick to assure him, keeping this conversation just between the two of them.

Harry nodded. _I hope so._ Just as quickly as he had shown disappointment, Harry recovered and gave Alyth a smile.

 _"We were kind of expecting it might be a girl since we mostly have sisters,"_ Louis explained, skirting the real problem, which was information neither the doctor nor Alyth needed to be privy to. _"But I know we will love having a little boy."_

 _Is he okay?_ Harry asked.

Dr. Snow nodded, still gliding the wand over Alyth's midsection. "Looks just fine. Right on target for where he should be." She directed her next words at Alyth. "Are you feeling him kick yet?"

Alyth nodded. "Just started a few days ago. He's got quite a lot of energy there."

The doctor redirected her gaze to Louis and Harry. "You guys should be able to feel the baby soon."

Alyth also looked to the fathers-to-be. "As soon as Megan can feel it, I'll call," she promised.

 _"Thanks,"_ Louis told her.

"I'll print out some photos for you two to take home, then I'll plan to see you for another appointment in about a month," Dr. Snow said.

 _"Thank you,"_ Louis returned.

In a few short moments, Louis and Harry each held their baby's latest photo in their hands. Louis stared at his briefly, then passed it to Harry so he could sign. _He's amazing. You did this, Harry. You're giving us a beautiful little boy._

They were exactly the words Harry needed to see.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

 _Where are we going?_ Harry asked as they stepped out into the cold, early February air.

 _"You'll find out soon enough,"_ Louis assured him, grinning.

They had just celebrated Harry's birthday the night before with a small dinner party at home. A select group of their combined family and friends had gathered for a lovely evening. It was a great start to Harry's twenty-third year, and Louis hoped this outing would continue that start.

Louis put an address into his map app once they'd climbed into his car. After Harry peered down at the screen, he furrowed his brow. _I don't know that address._

Louis smirked. _"I know. Just relax, H. All will be revealed in good time."_

Harry huffed his displeasure at not knowing what was going on, but he settled back into his seat and fastened his safety belt.

The drive to their destination took just thirty minutes, then they pulled into the drive of a modest cottage in the north part of London. There was a bicycle on the small front lawn, and a family-sized car parked right next to where Louis shut off his own vehicle.

"Whose house is this?" Harry wanted to know, his brow still furrowed with confusion.

 _"Come on, let's go find out,"_ Louis suggested before opening his door and stepping out onto the pavement.

Harry followed suit, and trailed Louis up to the front door, where Louis rang the bell.

A little girl with strawberry blonde hair swung open the door. Upon finding two strangers on her doorstep, she asked, "Who are you?"

Louis chuckled at her straightforward question. _"My name is Louis, and this is Harry."_

As Harry waved hello to the small child, Louis could practically see the lightbulb go on over her head. She beamed and declared, "You're the baby's daddies!"

Louis took a moment to interpret her conclusion for Harry, then smiled and nodded. "We are. And you must be Jasmine."

She nodded vigourously, then yelled over her shoulder, "Mum! Mummy! The daddies are here!"

Not a second later, Alyth walked up from the back of the house, followed closely by a woman holding a toddler. Louis concluded that these could only be Alyth's partner Megan and their son Justin.

"Louis! Harry!" Alyth greeted them with a big smile. "I'm so glad you could make it." Now that she was six months pregnant, she was much rounder than when the men had seen her last, but that didn't stop her from hugging them both tightly.

When she let them go, she gestured toward the woman who stood patiently waiting for an introduction. "This is my partner Megan and our youngest, Justin. And you already met Jasmine."

"We did," Louis said. "It's nice to finally meet you, Megan. And this little man, too." He shook both of their hands, then Harry did the same. They had intended to meet Megan much earlier than this, but their timing never worked out, so this was a momentous occasion.

Once the introductions were complete, Megan suggested Harry and Louis take off their coats and hang them on the rack to the right of the front door.

"Come on back. We were just putting the tea on," Alyth told them as soon as their coats were sorted.

Jasmine ran ahead, her mothers and Justin following behind. Louis was about to file behind them when Harry stopped him with a hand on his forearm.

 _Why are we here?_ Harry inquired. _Not that I mind seeing Alyth and meeting her family, but…._

 _And I thought I had no patience…._ Louis moved in close to steal a kiss. _It's another birthday present. Do you trust me?_

After a brief pause, Harry nodded. _I do._

_Then like I told you before, relax. Enjoy it. This will make sense soon. I promise._

_Okay,_ Harry agreed.

Louis headed in the direction Alyth, Megan, and the kids had gone, leading the way into a cosy kitchen.

When they got there, Megan urged them to have a seat at the table. Louis purposely seated himself opposite Harry so he could interpret every word that was said. Alyth sat on one of the empty seats. Megan brought a creamer of milk and a sugar bowl to the table before adding four cups and a steaming teapot. She shooed Jasmine and Justin off to the play room so the adults could talk, then sat down opposite Alyth.

"We heard it was your birthday yesterday," Alyth said to Harry.

After Louis interpreted her words, Harry nodded, then gave some of his own words to be interpreted. _Twenty-three._

 _"Happy birthday,"_ Alyth wished him, surprising both Harry and Louis by signing the sentiment as well.

Harry grinned. _Thank you. You learned some sign._

Alyth returned his grin and explained, "Just a few things. Google is a wonderful tool."

 _"I told Harry we came for another birthday present,"_ Louis said, sipping at his tea when he was done signing.

"Right," Alyth noted. "Like I told you, Louis, morning is the perfect time to come."

Harry raised his eyebrows at Louis. Louis would have to offer apologies later for being sneaky and speaking to Alyth on his own. Up until that point, they'd always spoken to her together. For the time being, he just shrugged and smiled sheepishly.

Alyth continued, "Harry, give me your hand." She held her own hand out, palm up.

Harry blinked in confusion, but gave his hand up. Alyth guided it immediately to the side of her swollen belly. She pressed his palm down onto her bump firmly, then waited.

Louis watched Harry's face like a hawk, and he could tell the minute Harry figured out why they'd come to Alyth's that morning.

"Is that the baby?" Harry asked, clearly too into the moment to care much about where he was speaking aloud.

To their credit--and Louis' everlasting gratitude--neither Alyth nor Megan reacted to Harry actually voicing his question. They just smiled at his reaction.

When Harry looked up to meet Alyth's gaze, she nodded. "Megan could feel it yesterday, so I called Louis right away. He's always super active in the morning."

After Louis interpreted Alyth's revelation, he inquired, _"Can I?"_ He held his hand out.

Alyth nodded and reached out for Louis' hand, placing it on the other side of her stomach. It was not long at all before he felt the baby kick. He'd felt many baby kicks in utero--in his lifetime, his mother had been pregnant four times, after all--but it was quite a different experience when the baby doing the kicking belonged to Harry and him.

"That's amazing," he whispered on a breath out, barely wanting to move lest the baby stop moving. When he looked over at Harry, Harry was looking right at him. Louis mouthed, "Our son." The smile Harry shot back told Louis that he'd caught Louis' meaning.

They kept their hands on Alyth's bump until the baby stopped kicking, then left them there a few seconds more, just in case.

"He's worn himself out saying hello to his daddies," Alyth said with a smile.

 _Thank you,_ Harry told her, his signs emphatic.

 _"Yes. Thank you so much,"_ Louis added. _"That was amazing."_

"He'll be here before you know it," Alyth went on. "Just three more months."

While Harry nodded in agreement, Louis didn't miss the slight shudder Harry's body gave. Megan didn't miss it either.

"Are you nervous?" Megan asked, keeping her question general by looking from Harry to Louis, then back.

They both nodded. _It's a lot, thinking about everything involved with bringing a baby home,_ Harry explained.

"It is a lot at first," Megan concurred. "But you'll get the hang of it quickly enough."

"But make sure you log a lot of sleep hours before he arrives," Alyth warned. "The first couple months after we had Jas we did not get a great deal of sleep."

 _"Oh, I remember that from when my little sisters were born,"_ Louis commented. _"They were up all hours of the night screaming, either hungry or in need of a clean nappy."_

"Then you have some experience," Megan said.

Louis nodded. _"Lots."_

"How many sisters do you have?" Megan inquired.

 _"Five,"_ Louis reported. _"And one brother. All younger."_

"Wow!" Alyth exclaimed. "You really do have some experience."

Harry and Louis went to take sips from their tea at the same time. As they did so, Megan had a proposition for them. "Would you two be interested in some breakfast?"

After interpreting the question for Harry, Louis raised his eyebrows in question, silently wondering if Harry was comfortable staying.

 _Sure,_ Harry responded.

Alyth made a move to get up, but Megan stood and put a hand on Alyth's shoulder. "I'll get it. You stay there. You never know when the little man is going to wake up and demand to be attended to."

Alyth reached a hand up to pat Megan's hand. "Thanks, Meg." She settled back into her seat so she, Louis, and Harry could continue to chat.

Not five minutes later, all three of them were glad that Megan had offered to be the chef, because the baby woke up and Harry and Louis both relished in every moment their son spent making his presence known.

Gazing at Harry's face and seeing just how enchanted he was about this whole experience, Louis knew he would never, ever be able to top this birthday gift. Never.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

April brought with it actual sunshine and weather warm enough to stay outside for. Harry's work days were filled with practice games and early injuries for quite a few of his players, while Louis was meeting with various combinations of friends for songwriting sessions.

All of this kept them busy enough to only spend about eighty percent of their time thinking about the baby who would arrive into their midst in just over a month's time.

One Saturday morning in mid-April, Louis woke up next to a cold spot which indicated Harry had gotten up some time earlier.

Wrinkling his forehead, worried, Louis slipped out of bed and pulled on some pyjama bottoms and the cleanest sweatshirt he could find. After a quick trip to the en suite, he went off in search of his husband.

He found Harry sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room they were converting from a guest room into a nursery.

Harry was dressed much as Louis was--pyjama bottoms and a warm sweatshirt--and his eyes were closed when Louis lowered himself down to sit down directly opposite Harry. Louis was just about to reach out to touch Harry's knew to alert Harry to his presence when Harry's eyes opened slowly. Louis guessed Harry must have sensed that he was no longer alone in the room.

 _Good morning,_ Louis greeted him. _"You got up early."_

 _I couldn't sleep any more,_ Harry lamented, an unhappy look marring his features.

_"What's wrong?"_

Harry's gaze shifted from Louis to cast around the room they'd painted a pale blue just the previous weekend. After a moment, he looked to Louis again. _What if I can't do this?_

 _"Do what? Decorate a nursery?"_ Louis teased. _"I think deciding on a nautical theme was the worst of it, Haz."_

Harry didn't laugh, not even a tiny bit. His gaze deepened into something more serious. _What if I'm not a good father?_

 _"You are going to be a great father,"_ Louis countered immediately.

 _Why do you think so?_ Harry asked, and it was clear to Louis that Harry wanted more than platitudes.

Louis took a moment to collect his thoughts and pick just the right words to use. Finally, he settled on, _"Because I know you. You're sweet and kind and very patient."_ The look Harry shot him told Louis that wasn't quite enough, so he went on. _"You're amazing with kids. Every single one of my younger sisters loves you. And Ernie? Ernie thinks you're the best thing since sliced bread."_

Harry smiled a little at Louis' assertion, but it didn't last long. _I love all your sisters. And Ernie. But I'm not responsible for them. I'm going to be responsible for our baby._

It took Louis a few seconds to read between those lines, but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what was bothering Harry. _"You think because you're deaf that something could happen to the baby."_ It was not a question.

_What if something happens to him because I can't hear?_

Louis knew Harry well enough to know he'd imagined scenario after scenario in which the baby was hurt because of Harry's lack of hearing. He pulled in a deep breath, then gazed deep into Harry's eyes. _"You're still here."_

Off Harry's confusion, Louis went on, _"I know you spent time with your dad when your mum was working or out of the house, even when you were a baby. Right?"_

Harry conceded with a nod.

 _"Well, if he can do it, so can you,"_ Louis insisted. _"Besides, there's so much technology we can use. All we have to do is some research to find out what's out there."_

Louis was pleased to see Harry's shoulders relax just a little at Louis' statement. _"Also, I think it's worth noting that you're not doing this all alone."_

 _You do tour now and then,_ Harry was quick to point out. Louis should have guessed part of Harry's anxiety derived from the fact that Louis travelled quite a bit.

 _"You're right,"_ Louis agreed. _"But by the time I have to leave to go away again, the baby will be a few months old, and you'll have so many people offering to help out, you may have to hold a raffle to pick someone."_

This earned Louis a genuine laugh, and Louis mentally patted himself on the back. Conversely, he mentally kicked himself when Harry sobered again seconds later.

 _"There's more,"_ Louis guessed.

Harry nodded slowly, though he offered no elaboration.

 _"Please tell me,"_ Louis requested.

Harry needed a short while to put together his thoughts. Louis sat patiently and waited, knowing this was a vital conversation, one they needed to have before they brought their son home.

Finally, Harry said, _If the baby is deaf, I'll be able to help him, since I know what that's like. I've been there. But the baby could be hearing. What if he resents me? What is he's embarrassed by having a deaf father?_

Louis took some time of his own to formulate a response to Harry's concern. _"Our son is going to love you,"_ he assured Harry. He was confident about this, too. There was no one who had ever taken the time to get to know Harry who wasn't completely charmed by him. Their son was unlikely to be immune. _"And if he is hearing and does have a moment of embarrassment, we will remind him that everyone if different, and that's a wonderful thing. We will also remind him just how lucky he is to have you for a father, and that he should be proud."_

Harry offered Louis a soft smile. _You really believe that?_

 _"Every word. Absolutely. You're going to be a great father, Harry,"_ Louis repeated his earlier declaration. _"You'll make mistakes. So will I. But we're going to get through this together, and I have a feeling we're going to have one fabulous kid. A kid who is going to love you almost as much as Ernie does."_

Harry laughed for the second time in the space of just a few minutes, making Louis laugh, too.

Once their giggles died away, Louis said, _"So, since we're both up, and it's still early, why don't we go downstairs and have ourselves a lovely fry-up?"_

Harry quirked an eyebrow. _We? What part of this fry-up will you be cooking?_

 _"I'll set the table,"_ Louis replied with a grin.

_I see._

_"Oh, come on, Haz! The baby will be here in a month. There won't be time for fry-ups once he's born,"_ Louis cajoled, using his best pout.

Harry shook his head, but Louis knew he'd get his way. With a beleaguered sigh, Harry said, "Fine."

Louis wasted no time levering himself up off the floor, then reached a hand down to Harry.

Harry gave Louis a grateful smile as Louis helped him up. As he always would.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby Tomlinson-Styles makes his entrance!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kind words and compliments which have been sent my way. I am so glad that people are enjoying my story. I had a great time working on it. I hope this last part works just as well as the three before it. I look forward to all your thoughts.... On to the last chapter!

The first of May fell on a Monday. Up All Night was still officially on their break, but Louis had a half-a-dozen writing sessions set up for the month, the first of which was that afternoon. As for Harry, he also had work that afternoon, able to take a half-day owing to the game he'd worked the day before.

They slept in just a bit, then, after they rose, Harry made a light breakfast of eggs and bacon.

As had become part of their habit pattern, when Harry cooked, Louis cleaned. As Louis rinsed the dishes before putting them in the dishwasher, Harry checked his twitter feed. He was smiling at his mother's first-of-the-month rabbit emojis when a text popped up on his screen. It was from Megan.

"Louis!" Harry cried, almost knocking his chair over as he stood. Louis instantly turned around to face Harry. Harry held up his phone, even if Louis couldn't possibly read it from where he was standing. "It's from Megan. It's time."

Harry didn't even care that Louis left the dishes in the sink to rush to Harry's side. Louis read Megan's text, then wrapped Harry in a fierce, quick hug. Upon letting go, he said, _"You text Brentford. I'll call Ed. You get the bag, then we meet at the front door."_

Harry nodded in agreement with Louis' plan, then set about completing his part of it. Less than five minutes later, he was stood by the door with the bag they'd packed with baby things for this very occasion. Louis skidded to his side thirty seconds after that. Then they threw on their shoes and headed for the garage.

As they climbed into Louis' Range Rover, Harry nearly pinched himself to make sure this was real. They would soon be meeting their son.

When they arrived at hospital, they went directly up to the floor containing Labour and Delivery. They had taken a tour with Alyth and Megan just two weeks before to check everything out and go over the delivery plan, so they knew exactly where to go. A nurse at the floor desk directed them to room 406, and Harry and Louis double-timed it there.

As soon as Alyth saw them she waved, saying and signing, _"Hi, Harry. Hi, Louis."_ She was already in a hospital gown, and she'd been hooked up to a foetal monitor.

Megan stood up to greet them. "Hi, guys."

_"How's it going?"_ Louis asked, gesturing afterwards for Harry to go into the room first.

Louis immediately began interpreting Megan's report for Harry. "She's dilated six centimetres. The baby is in a good birthing position. Dr. Snow is on her way here, but a Dr. Weston has been checking on Alyth until Dr. Snow comes. He's pretty sure Alyth will be set to deliver in just a few hours."

_"That's amazing,"_ Louis said, a huge grin on his face. To Alyth, he inquired, _"How are you doing?"_

She nodded her head. "Good. I mean, the pain is no fun, but at least I've been here before, and I know what to expect."

_"Excellent."_ Louis moved further into the room and pointed to the chairs on the far side of the bed. _"Shall we sit?"_

Alyth and Megan nodded simultaneously, so Harry took the seat closest to the head of the bed, and Louis angled himself in the other chair so he could easily continue interpreting for Harry as needed.

Megan was the next one to speak. "Have you two decided on a name for the baby?"

Harry nodded, but Louis shook his head. _"Harry's pretty sure he knows what name we should choose, but I think we should see him before making a final decision."_

"That seems smart," Alyth commented.

_We did want to go with a name beginning with J, though,_ Harry stated, entering the conversation. _Since both your kids' names begin with a J, we thought that it was only fitting we picked a J name, too._

Alyth smiled big. "That's so sweet. Thank you." She had barely gotten the words out when her face scrunched up with pain.

_"Contraction?"_ Louis checked.

Alyth nodded. "This one packs quite a punch. He's a little fighter, your boy."

Neither Louis nor Harry could resist a smile at that, even if the smiles quickly morphed into worried gazes in Alyth's direction.

The contraction lasted just about a minute, and Megan made a note of the time to report to the doctor.

Once the pain had passed, Alyth's face relaxed. She looked over to meet first Louis' gaze, then Harry's. "We're good, boys. This is exactly how it went with Jasmine."

Harry could see the relief he felt mirrored on Louis' face. It was good to know that even after all Louis' experiences with childbirth, he was still a little anxious, just as Harry was.

At the thought of Louis' previous experience, Harry gasped. _I forgot to text Mum and Gemma._

_"I forgot to text my mum, too."_ Louis slapped his own forehead before yanking his mobile from his pocket.

Harry followed suit and shot off quick texts to his mother and sister to let them know the baby was on the way. Gemma must have been using her phone right at that moment since she replied almost immediately, saying she would be on the way to the hospital as soon as she could. His mum took a couple minutes to respond. She, too, said she would begin the journey down from Holmes Chapel as quickly as she could pull herself together.

When Harry looked back up from his mobile, Louis said, _"My mum's on the way."_

_My mum and Gemma, too._ He knew they were so excited about meeting their grandson and nephew respectively. Between his family and Louis', this was going to be one spoiled baby, even before you threw in the baby's trio of honourary uncles, Niall, Zayn, and Liam. _I'm going to send Niall a quick text, too._

_"I guess I should let Liam and Zayn know, too."_

Niall promised to come by the hospital as soon as he could, and Zayn and Liam said the same, Louis reported. There would be no shortage of people around to ooh and ahh over Harry and Louis' little boy.

Now they had let their family and friends know about their impending arrival, Harry and Louis felt comfortable passing the time by chatting with Alyth and Megan and encouraging Alyth through her ever-increasing contractions.

Dr. Snow arrived about thirty minutes into their chat and examined Alyth, stating she was at seven-and-a-half centimetres and was making excellent progress. She predicted it would be no more than two hours before Alyth would be ready to deliver.

Gemma got to the hospital not long after Dr. Snow had, seamlessly inserting herself into the room's energy. She had met Alyth before, but not Megan, though the way they were all trading conversations, you would have thought all six of them had known each other forever.

Harry was grateful for both his sister's presence and the flowing conversation. It kept his mind off the idea that in a very short while, he was going to be a father. A father! It still made his head spin just thinking about that reality. He was petrified in many ways, but at the same time, he couldn't wait to meet his son.

It was noon exactly when Dr. Snow examined Alyth and announced that she was fully dilated. "It's time to have a baby!" She smiled brightly at the group surrounding Alyth.

Harry felt the butterflies in his stomach intensify their fluttering. When he looked over at Louis, he could tell just from the look on his face that he had some butterflies of his own.

"So," Dr. Snow went on. "Who's staying and who's going?"

_"I'll go and wait for Mum and Jay to get here,"_ Gemma told Harry. _"Send someone out when there's news."_

Harry nodded, then pulled her into a fierce hug. _Thanks for being here._

_"I wouldn't miss this for the world,"_ Gemma assured him. To the rest of the room she wished, _"Good luck!"_ With that, she headed down to the waiting room at the other end of the floor.

"You two are still planning to stay, right?" Alyth confirmed. She was beset by another contraction, but she looked to Harry and Louis for an answer as soon as it passed.

_Yes,_ Harry responded.

They had discussed this when they'd taken their hospital tour and discussed the birthing plan. Harry had been a little nervous about the idea of being in the room when Alyth gave birth, but he didn't want to miss a single moment of the baby's arrival. Louis had felt the same.

_"We wouldn't miss it,"_ Louis assured her.

"Then let's get this party started," Dr. Snow suggested. She paged for a nurse and two appeared almost instantly. One of them took charge of adjusting and checking the foetal monitor, while the other helped Alyth to situate herself close to the end of the bed--legs spread, feet in stirrups--for the delivery part of labour and delivery. Dr. Snow prepped herself, slipping on gloves and parking her stool in between Alyth's legs.

Megan stood to Alyth's left, gripping her hand tightly. Harry was unsure where to stand, but Louis grabbed his hand and squeezed it, anchoring them to Alyth's right side, at least for now. When Harry met his gaze, Louis smiled supportively. They were in this together.

Megan did the coaching while Alyth pushed, and Harry and Louis provided encouraging smiles to let her know they were in this with her.

Their research had shown that second babies can come much more quickly than first ones, and Alyth's second was proving that to be true. It was not long at all before Louis indicated to Harry that Dr. Snow had urged them to come stand where they could watch the baby be born.

An exchange of glances between Harry, Louis, and Alyth let the men know she was okay with them viewing her private parts, then Louis tugged on Harry's hand, and the couple moved to stand behind Dr. Snow.

It took a moment to get over the feeling that he was looking at something he shouldn't be, but that was all forgotten when what was clearly the top of the baby's head emerged.

Harry turned to grin at Louis.

Louis didn't let go of Harry's hand, but rather used it to help him sign, _Almost here._

A few pushes later, their baby boy's head popped out. Louis and Harry moved over enough to let a nurse swoop in to swipe and clear the baby's mouth, but they never took their eyes off the small head covered with dark curls.

The doctor was positioning herself to hold the baby's head and guide his shoulders out when Louis did let go of Harry's hand.

_Take your shirt off,_ Louis commanded.

When Harry shot him a quizzical look, Louis explained, _He'll be here any second, and you should hold him first._

Now Harry remembered the articles they'd read about how good skin-to-skin contact was for babies. _You sure?_

Louis nodded vigourously, so Harry swiftly yanked his shirt off, tossing it in the direction of a chair behind them.

Mere seconds later, Dr. Snow was pulling the baby's feet out of Alyth's body and handing him over into Harry's waiting arms.

If the wide open mouth and angry red face were any indication, the baby was screaming, but Harry paid that fact no mind as Louis took the blanket one of the nurses handed to him and gently placed it over the baby's back, using his other hand to caress the baby's head.

Harry had never felt anything as magical as his brand new son resting on his chest. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Louis cutting the umbilical cord, but most of his focus was on the tiny human settling down as Harry adjusted the blanket and softly rubbed his back.

After drinking in the baby's features--that was definitely Harry's nose--Harry looked up at Louis. Louis was watching Harry hold the baby with a look on his face that said this was the best thing he had ever watched. _You look so good with him,_ Louis said, smiling.

"You take a turn," Harry insisted.

Louis didn't argue. As Harry had done, he pulled off his shirt before gingerly lifting the baby off of Harry's chest and situating him on his own.

The sight of Louis with the baby was almost as powerful as the feeling of holding the baby himself. Harry couldn't take his eyes off them. The baby was calm as could be, his eyes closed as Louis held him close, no doubt exhausted from his journey into the world.

Before either Harry or Louis were ready, a nurse came to take the baby for cleaning and testing, They promised they would bring him back as soon as they could, so Louis reluctantly handed him over.

By the time that the nurses left with their tiny son, Alyth had been returned to the head of the bed. Louis and Harry reclaimed their earlier position at her right.

_"Thank you so much, Alyth. He's gorgeous,"_ Louis gushed.

Alyth beamed at the praise.

A thought suddenly occurred to Harry. _"You didn't get to hold him."_

Alyth shook her head and Louis interpreted her response. "He's not mine. He's yours. You both looked so great holding him."

"Why don't you guys go let your family know he's here?" Megan suggested. "I'm sure they're dying to meet him."

_"Are you okay with them coming back here?"_ Louis checked with Alyth.

"Sure," Alyth answered. "I'm tired, but I'm fine."

_I'll go and get them, then,_ Harry offered.

The waiting room was not all that far down the hall, and Gemma was chatting with Anne and Jay when he walked in the room. He cleared his throat, knowing it would get their attention.

_"Is he here?"_ Anne asked, standing up.

_He is. And he's gorgeous,_ Harry replied, not caring that he was totally and completely biased.

_"Congratulations, Harry!"_ Gemma cheered, moving over to hug him tightly.

Jay echoed Gemma's good wishes. _"Congratulations, Harry. Can we come meet him?"_

It touched Harry still that Louis' family had decided to learn some sign language. It had started with Lottie, Louis' oldest sister, but then his mum and Fizzy had begun to take a class, and Phoebe and Daisy were picking it up, too. It made family gatherings so much less tense for Harry, and it meant Louis didn't have to stick to him like glue at those events. He knew that the baby would start learning all the quicker by having so many people around him who were signing.

_Come on,_ Harry told them, guiding them down the hall and into Alyth's room.

Though it was unusual for a surrogate to meet the families of the people she was growing a baby for, Alyth had actually had occasion to have met Gemma, Anne, and Jay before. Harry and Louis knew that all three women were just anxious to make sure this woman wasn't going to do anything to hurt their boys, so a tea had been arranged not long after New Year's, and the meeting had gone swimmingly.

All three women immediately rushed to Alyth's side to offer hugs and profuse thanks. Alyth seemed more than happy to accept their gratitude, and her hugs back were tight and clearly given in joy.

_"So, where's my new grandson?"_ Anne asked after taking her turn in thanking Alyth.

_"Testing and cleaning,"_ Louis reported. _"He should be back any minute."_

It was actually five minutes, but the nurse who had taken their baby boy returned with a bundle wrapped in a white blanket with blue and pink trim. She passed him over to Louis with a smile, so it was up to Gemma to interpret the nurse's words. "The doctor will be back in just a moment to share the test results."

Louis cuddled with the baby for a minute or two before handing him to Harry.

_"So, does he have a name?"_ Gemma wondered.

Harry and Louis exchanged a look, and Harry nodded to let Louis know that he was fine going with the name they'd discussed…if Louis was.

Louis peered into the baby's face for a long moment before nodding, too. _"Jackson William Tomlinson-Styles,"_ he spelled out. _"Jack for short."_

All three women smiled with approval.

_"A very pretty name,"_ Jay commented.

Jack had migrated to his Grandma Anne's arms when Dr. Snow appeared, asking Harry and Louis for a moment so she could share the baby's test results.

Harry and Louis both checked to make sure Jack was okay, then moved away into the corner to talk to the doctor, Louis slipping easily into interpreter mode.

"The baby--" Dr. Snow began.

_"Jack,"_ Louis interrupted.

"Beautiful name." Dr. Snow smiled and corrected herself. "Jack is in excellent health. He weighs seven pounds, two ounces, and he measures 19 inches. He's breathing perfectly, and he seems about as alert as any newborn. He weathered delivery very well."

_"That all sounds good,"_ Louis said.

"There is just one concern," Dr. Snow continued, a serious look on her face. "As we discussed, all newborns are given a hearing test just after birth."

The moment Louis conveyed her words to Harry, Harry knew exactly what she was going to say.

"Your son didn't pass the hearing test."

Harry didn't need Louis to interpret what the doctor had just announced. Their baby boy couldn't hear. Just like Harry, Jack was deaf.

Dr. Snow had more to say, and it took every bit of effort Harry had to pay attention to Louis' hands as she spoke.

"I know this is something you suspected could happen, and I know you both know this isn't the end of the world. As Jack gets older, you can meet with a specialist to discuss hearing aids or cochlear implants, whatever you might want to explore," Dr. Snow told them. "There are medical advances every single day.

"For now, though, you don’t have to do anything but take him home and love him. Enjoy being a family," she concluded.

Louis didn't take his eyes off of Harry to say, _"Thank you, Dr. Snow. For everything."_

"It was my pleasure. Congratulations," she wished them. "Don't hesitate to get the nurse to page me should you have any questions or concerns."

His gaze still locked on Harry's, Louis assured her, _"We won't."_

"Excellent. I'll check in later." And with that, Dr. Snow slipped from the room.

_Are you okay?_ Louis asked Harry, making sure to turn so his back was to their family, Alyth, and Megan, keeping their conversation as private as possible.

_I don't know,_ Harry confessed.

Louis shrugged easily. _That's okay. You don't have to know._ He paused for a moment. _Do you want to tell everyone?_

_Maybe._ On the one hand, he knew everyone would be super supportive, and they'd love Jack no matter what. On the other hand, however, he knew everyone would be sad. He didn't know if he could deal with their sad on top of his own.

_It's your call, Harry. I'll follow your lead._

Harry nodded. _Okay._

_It's all going to be fine. He's perfect,_ Louis insisted. _And I need him back in my arms right now._

Harry followed Louis back to the other side of the room where Gemma was taking a turn with the baby.

Louis didn't hesitate to make grabby hands for the baby, and Gemma reluctantly turned him over.

_"Everything okay?"_ Anne asked Harry.

Harry nodded. _The doctor said he weighs seven pounds, two ounces. He's nineteen inches long, and he apparently handled delivery perfectly._

Anne beamed at this news. _"Well, he's gorgeous. He looks just like you did when you were born, all big eyes and chubby cheeks."_

_He's deaf like me, too._ Guess that answered the question of whether Harry wanted to tell everyone or not.

_"They did the test already?"_ Anne checked.

Harry gave a sharp nod. _He didn't pass._

Anne didn't bother saying anything else. She just pulled him into her arms and hugged him tightly. By the time she let him go, Gemma was standing right beside them.

_Everything okay?_ Harry's sister wanted to know.

Louis sidled a little closer--he must have heard Gemma's query--and raised his eyebrows at Harry, a look Harry interpreted as "Do you want to share the news with everyone?"

Harry executed another sharp nod.

Louis nodded, too, and handed the baby over to Harry, freeing his hands. Harry was grateful both to get his little boy back in his arms and for Louis taking over the announcement so seamlessly and without question.

As Harry watched, Louis got everyone's attention. It didn't take long for all eyes to turn to Louis in anticipation.

" _First of all, I want to thank Alyth and Megan for their wonderful gift of our beautiful son, and Mum, Anne, and Gemma for hanging in with us until Jack arrived. Harry and I are going to make sure he knows what a lucky little boy he is,"_ Louis promised. He waited a moment for smiles around the room before going on. _"As you all know, there was always a chance Jack would be born deaf, just as Harry was, and Dr. Snow just confirmed that he was."_

When Louis stopped talking, Harry shifted his gaze to take in Jay's reaction, knowing if anyone was going to react badly, it would be her. He didn't miss her face falling just the littlest bit, but he was heartened when she recovered quickly, straightening her body and pointedly looking directly at Harry. _"He was born into just the right family, then."_

Anne immediately added, _"I couldn't agree more."_

Harry wasn't foolish enough to think that he didn't need more processing time or to think he and Louis wouldn't need to talk this all out, but as he looked around the room at all the people who were so excited to meet Jack, the people he knew would be there for him and for Louis as they embarked on this new venture, he felt content. He might even believe Louis could be right. Maybe it would all be fine. After all, gazing down into his baby's sweet face, he knew for sure Louis was right about one thing. Jack was perfect.

                                    *                                  *                                  *

Dr. Snow kept both Alyth and Jack overnight just to make sure they were both in good shape, then Megan was allowed to take Alyth home, and Harry and Louis were allowed to bring Jack home.

Having gotten acquainted with his grandmothers and Aunt Gemma the day before, Jack got to meet his grandfathers and his other aunts--and sole blood uncle--upon arriving home. Absolutely no one could wait to cuddle him and welcome him to the family.

Louis had made sure the information about Jack's hearing was passed on to all family members, so there were no surprises on Jack's first day at home, only lots of love.

It was hard to convince everyone to leave for the night--especially their mums--but Louis and Harry had both been adamant that they wanted to handle the first night on their own. They had to promise to accept help later before everyone retired to a hotel for the night.

Jack was proving pretty early on to be an easy baby. He cried when he was hungry or wet, but otherwise was fairly calm. Time would tell whether this would stay the case or whether he would turn into a fussy little guy.

Harry was sat on the sofa feeding the baby as Louis showed his family to the front door. When Louis came back, he sat down next to Harry, running a hand over Jack's head as he sucked from the bottle Harry held.

Harry looked over to Louis and smiled. "Finally convinced your mum to leave?"

_"It was not easy,"_ Louis replied. _"She has not yet had her fill of her first grandbaby."_

"My mum, too."

_"They'll be back first thing,"_ Louis went on. _"So we'd better enjoy our alone time with Jack."_

It only took a few minutes for Jack to finish with his bottle, then Louis took him to burp. _"I did this a million times with Phoebe and Daisy."_

Jack was ready to sleep by the time Louis finished burping him, so together they settled him into the bassinet they'd set up right beside their bed. He took to it like a champ, and Harry and Louis were alone together for the first time since they'd brought Jack home.

Still standing right above Jack's sleeping form, Louis pulled Harry to him for a sleepy kiss.

When they parted, Louis said, _"We should try to get some sleep. That's what everyone says. Sleep when the baby is sleeping."_

Harry nodded. _Good idea._

They both stripped to boxers and took turns in the en suite. Louis had already slipped under the duvet and readied the device he'd received in the post just three days before by the time Harry came to join him.

He handed the device over to Harry as soon as Harry climbed into bed.

_What's this?_

Louis grinned. _"I found it online. You slip it under your pillow. A monitor is attached to the bassinet--"_ he pointed to the box he'd clipped to the edge of the baby's bed, _"--and if Jack cries, that will shake your pillow and make you wake up. In theory."_

_Really?_

_"I tested it with a crying baby I recorded from YouTube, and it seemed to work,"_ Louis reported.

Harry grinned back at Louis. _That's amazing_.

_"I can Google with the best of them,"_ Louis declared. _"I told you all we had to do was a little research. Now put it under your pillow, and let's get some sleep before Jack wakes up again."_

Harry tucked the device beneath his pillow then shut off the lamp on his side of the bed. Louis turned off his own light, then pulled Harry in close.

Louis awoke to silence. When he checked the clock, he mentally calculated he'd been asleep for about two hours. His hand rested on an empty space on the bed. Looking around, he spotted Harry standing over the bassinet, a hand inside, caressing the baby's head.

He switched the light next to his side of the bed onto the lowest setting. He would need some light to talk to Harry, but he didn't want a too-bright light to wake the baby if he was still sleeping.

Louis slid out of bed and moved to stand next to Harry, touching his forearm gently to let him know he had company.

Harry jumped a little, but turned to regard Louis with weary eyes.

_"Did he cry?"_ Louis asked. _"I didn't hear him."_

Harry shook his head. _I just couldn't sleep._

Harry's declaration instantly threw Louis back to that morning not quite a month ago when he had found Harry worrying about how he'd be as a father. The look on Harry's face now was somber, but it was hard for Louis to discern whether his husband was having the same concerns or new ones.

_"I can tell you're worried. Your worry lines are showing, even in this light."_ Louis reached up to trace the wrinkles on Harry's forehead. _"What are you thinking?"_

Harry shrugged, looking back down at the baby.

Louis touched Harry's forearm again. When Harry looked back up, Louis shook his head. _"I can tell something's bothering you."_

With a sigh, Harry finally explained himself. _I don't want it to be as hard for him as it was for me._

_"How do you mean?"_

Harry didn't answer directly. Louis knew him well enough at this point to know he was sorting out exactly how to answer Louis' question. Louis patiently waited for Harry to pull together just the right words.

He didn't have to wait too long.

_When I was little, we lived in an area without a deaf school, so I had to go to regular school. I didn't speak very well, and it was really hard to follow everything going on in my class. The kids were…not kind._ The look on Harry's face told Louis that Harry could have used much harsher words than _not kind_.

Louis would happily have jumped in a time machine to go back and beat up all those kids who teased Harry for something he couldn't help.

_"Wasn't Gemma at the same school?"_ Louis asked. It was hard to believe she wouldn't throttle someone bothering her little brother.

Harry nodded. _She took on a few of the nastier bullies, but she couldn't be there all the time._

_"I'm so sorry, baby. I hate that you went through that."_

After glancing down briefly at Jack's peacefully sleeping form, Harry went on. _I don't want him to be teased. I want him to be treated like all the other kids._

_"That's what I want, too,"_ Louis told him. _"But we can't be with him every minute, so some teasing may get through the cracks now and again, just like it can with any kid, deaf or not. We can just remind him that we think he's perfect just the way he is, and that we love him more than he'll ever know."_

The baby made a snuffling noise, and Louis looked down to check on him--Harry's gaze following suit--but he was still out like a light.

When Louis looked back up, he spied worry lines still etched on Harry's forehead. _"There's more bothering you."_ It was not a question.

Harry did have a question. _You don't think he'll blame me, do you?_

_"For being deaf?"_ Louis could imagine no other thing Harry could mean.

Harry confirmed Louis' conclusion with a nod.

Louis shook his head. _"He's not going to think there's anything wrong with being deaf, so he'll have nothing to blame you for."_

The small smile which bloomed on Harry's face convinced Louis he'd said just the right thing.

_I love you,_ Harry proclaimed before grabbing Louis into a fierce hug.

As if he knew he was being left out of something, Jack chose that moment to begin to cry. Louis let go of Harry, pointing down at the baby when Harry shot him a quizzical look. _"Someone's up."_

Harry reached down to collect Jack into his arms, cuddling him close and kissing the top of his head.

Louis smiles at the sight of his husband with their son. _"I'll go get a bottle if you'll check his nappy."_

By the time Louis had heated a bottle of formula to perfection and returned to the bedroom, Harry and Jack were snuggled up together on the bed.

With more fond than he could contain in his body, Louis took advantage of the fact that Harry was looking down at Jack and just drank in the scene, storing it away to remember forever.

Harry must have sensed they were being watched, as he looked up and raised his eyebrows up at Louis. "Staring is rude." The slight smile on his face belied any real annoyance he might have had.

_"You look gorgeous,"_ Louis told him. _"Both of you. Together. Gorgeous."_

Jack let out a little cry just then, and Louis moved quickly to his side of the bed, leaning over to hand the bottle to Harry.

Louis probably should have tried to go back to sleep, but he couldn't quite bear to leave Harry to do their first night feeding all by himself. Instead, he just climbed under the covers and tenderly caressed the top of Jack's head as he feasted on his bottle.

As he had done earlier in the night, Louis took care of the burping, then together, he and Harry lay Jack back in the bassinet. The baby was back to sleep in no time, his little chest rising and falling gently with each breath he took.

Harry tore his gaze away from Jack to look up at Louis once again. _So…. We're really going to do this?_ He tilted his head toward the baby for emphasis.

Louis couldn't keep himself from smiling. _"Love…. We already are."_

End (12 December 2016)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, I intended to have an epilogue here with one scene of Harry, Louis, and Jack when Jack was a little older. Then I decided that there was enough material for more than just an epilogue, so I decided to end this story where I did. I have a couple other pieces I am working on (including a Big Bang for this year), but my goal is to work on a 4th story in this universe once I am done with the other stories I am in the midst of writing. So, keep an eye out for more at some point. I would love to hear about any wishes you might have for a 4th story, so feel free to share then in comments, should you wish to.
> 
> Thanks again for following this series. I am so pleased that it's touched so many people. Take care!


End file.
